Naruto Ice Shinobi
by SinOfMankind
Summary: How will be if Naruto found a Devil Fruit and a legendary weapon in Forest of Death after he was attacked by Orochimaru's snake? How will be the story progressing with him with new power?
1. Chapter 1

After Naruto killed the summoned snake, he run to find his team. He leaped from tree to tree but suddenly a branch broke and he fell. When he touched the ground, his weight made a crater and went through it. After several seconds falling he lost his counscious. When he awake he looked around and come to conclousion that he is in a cave. Rising up he walked through cave to see what he can find here. How elders say curiosity killed the cat. After some minutes he found a room full with different things. From clothes to weapons. Looking through room he saw a scythe, but not a normal scythe. The blade is like a blue crystal, the handle is sharp but what really made him curious was the aura that was released from it. It was like the weapon was alive,no like a living weapon. When he touched the scythe it was like his heart froze, like his emotions disappered. He fell stronger, faster, better but at the same time he fell more ruthless.

**"To think that this weapon is right here and you'll be the one to found it."**said a dark voice that come from his head.

"Kyuubi, what do you mean?"asked Naruto.

**"HaHaHaHa**!"laught the evil fox.

"Are you done?"

**"Yes. It's seem you become more sharp and attentive."**

"You are right. After i got the scythe i felt calmer, stronger, faster and ruthless. The weapon made me like that?"

**"Yes! That scythe is an artifact from age before the age that is now."**

"The age before us?"

**"The age before the First Shinobi War."**

"Troublesome. So what does this weapon do?"

**"I'll tell you if we make a deal."** said with a wide grin.

"What will you get from this deal?"

**"Nothing to much. I want to see what you see, to hear what you hear, to fell what you fell and to smell what you smell."**

"Okey! What i need to do? asked Naruto straight away."

**"HaHaHaHa! I like the new you. You only need to rip a bit from the seal that keeps me here."**said the fox with a evil grin.

Walking to the giant cage Naruto ripped a bit from the seal.

"I done it. Now what does this weapon do exactly."

**"Right to the subject, good. This scythe name is named The Scythe of Ailuchrono. When you will use it you will become faster, stronger and you can control ice but with some side effects."**said Kyuubi

"What some side effects?"

**"The scythe "freezes" the wielder's heart as well and you will lose all your emotional capacity when your wielding it but you will become calmer, sharper and ruthless. Does you still want this weapon?"**

" These aren't side effects. These are improvments."said a calm Naruto.

**"HAHAHAHA. Like i said. I like better this Naruto. Like that you should be. Not like your old self. A kid who is loud, idiot and weak. Like that is a true ninja."**said the fox with a evil grin.

"If you say. I"ll keep this weapon."said Naruto walking to the door with the weapon in his hand.

**"Don't go yet."**

"Why?"

**"There is something better that will give you more power that you will ever get."**

Intetesed Naruto stopped. "What is the deal?"

**"There isn't a deal. I tell you because i don't want to have a weak host."**

"And what is that thing?"asked Naruto

**"Does you see the little box on the left corner?"**questioned Kyuubi

"Yes. What is in it?"said Naruto.

**"You really become sharper. It's a fruit."**said the demon.

"A fruit? A fruit will make me stronger?"asked Naruto curious.

**"Yes. Isn't a normal fruit, it is a devil fruit."**

"Devil fruit?"

**"Yes, a Devil fruit. Hundreds of years ago there where many special fruits like that, if it were consumed, would grant incredible powers to the person who eat it. These fruit were named Devil Fruits. There were three types: Logia, Zoan and Paramecia. Zoan give the user the ability to transform into a certain kind of animal, whether real or mythical. Paramecia types would give a power that could affect user's body, their environment or produce some kind of substance. And Logi types, the rarest and the most powerful, allow the user to turn into a specific elemnt. Do you understood?" **

"Yes, i understood."said Naruto opening the box and he saw a blue fruit with spirals.

"What type of fruit is this?"

**"It's a logia."**

"Interesting. Does you know what element will be?"

**"Yes. This fruit is named Hie Hie no Mi, that allows the user to create, control, and transform into ice at will, turning the user into a Freezing Human. A really powerful one."**

"Hmmm...the one who eat this fruit and has this scythe will become really strong."said Naruto.

**"So will you eat the fruit and if you will what will you do with the power you'll get?"**

"Yes i will eat it. And with the power that i will get i'll protect my precious peoaple."said Naruto with a firm voice.

**"Even when you hold The Scythe of Ailuchrono that freez your emotions, you still have your determination. I like it. And before you eat it, i have to tell you something more."**

"What?"

**"A devil fruit user can't swim anymore. If you will fell into a lake, ocean or a big body of water you will sink like a stone and your power won't work."**

"That's a weakness."sighed Naruto.

**"So you won't eat it anymore?"**questione Kyuubi curious.

"No, i will eat it. I'm a shinobi so i will find way out to overcome this little weakness."

**"HaHaHaHa! You really are the most unpredictable shinobi. I'll give you a little gift because you amused me, kit."**

"What gift?"asked curious Naruto.

**"A storage seal in form of a tatto so that you can carry the scythe without being seen with it."**said the fox with a grin.

"Okey, this thing will be really useful."

**"Where do you want it to be?"**

"On my left forearm."

After Naruto said these words a seal appeared on his forearm it was the kanji for the word scythe(大鎌).

**"Now go to your pathetic teammates. I want to sleep."**

"Opps, i forget about them."

Naruto sealed the scythe in his forearm's storage seal and walked out of the cave while he eated the Devil fruit. When he was out he started to run to his team.

**The battle between Team Seven vs Orochimaru and Team Dosu is like in the Canon.**

**After Team Seven arrived at tower they relaxed till Preliminares begin. **

**Preliminaries**

Every competitor was summoned to the arena. The room had a giant statue with a shinobi doing the 'ram' hand seal. There were two balconies, one in each side of the room.

"First I must congratulate all the competitor who passed the second round of the Chunnin Exams." The Hokage said.

"Now I-" the Hokage was interrupted by a shinobi.

"Do you mind if I continue Hokage-sama?"asked the shinobi and Hokage nodded.

"My name is Gekko Hayate and I am the proctor of this part of chunnin exams."said Hayate.

"Before we proceed we will have preliminary matches."said he as the genins protested.

"What do you mean by preliminary matches?"asked Kiba.

"We didin't expect so much team to pass so we need to thin the contenstants. During the third pass of the exam many nobles will assists the match and their time is precious."said Hayate.

"Why should we risk our lives for this?"asked someone.

"I think you misunderstand the meaning of the chunin exams."the Hokage said and all turned their face to him.

"The chunin exams are used to promote promising genins to chunins but there is a underlying objective. The chunin exams are substitute for war and to prove that the country that is competing is strong. The strength of the village is the strength of their shinobi."said the Hokage and the contenstants agreed.

"Is there someone who want to forfeit before we begin the preliminary matches?"asked Hayate.

"Yes. I want to forfeit."said Kabuto as he stepped forward.

"Okey. You can go out so we can begin."said Hayate and Kabuto nodded and left.

"Very well we shall begin now. The matchs end by either knock-out, impairment or death. If I declare the winner the match ends immediately understood?"asked he said seriously and they all nodded.

"The names will appear on that electronic boards randomly."Hayate explained and the board started to shuffle through names."Since we have and odd of contenstants, one of you will have to fight two times."

And the board stopped.

"Will Uchiha Sasuke and Yoroi Akado step forward and the rest of you go to the balconies."Hayte explained.

**The match between Sasuke and Yoroi is the same as in Canon with Sasuke winning.**

"Temari and Tenten step forward and begin your match."Hayate said.

**The match is the same as in the Cacon with Temari winning.**

"Haruno Sakura vs Karui of Kumo step forward."said Hayate as they walked to arena.

**In the Balcony.**

"She will lose."stated Naruto.

"Who will lose, dobe?"asked Sasuke.

"Sakura. She doesn't has a chance."said Naruto and made the Konoha jonin and their students curios.

"What do you mean, Naruto?"asqed Kakashi.

"How do you know that she will lose, dobe?"asked Sasuke curios.

"Look at the hands of that kunoichi from Kumo and you will know."said Naruto and they looked at her hands.

"Hn."said Sasuke as he observed her hand that had cuts and bruise.

"I only see cuts and bruise."stated Ino.

"Yes, that's why she will win."said Naruto.

"You really are the dead-last. She'll lose if she has her hands injured."state Ino with a grin.

"You are wrong Ino."said Asuma.

"Why sensei?"protested Ino.

"These aren't injured hands. These are the hands of someone who trained hard."stated Asuma.

"These are the hands that you will never have if you continue to be a fan girl."said Naruto with a firm voice.

"What did you said loser?!"said Ino.

"You heared or do you want to hear again that you are a fan girl?"said Naruto.

"I'll kill you."said Ino angry.

"You two stop. The match will begin."said Kakashi with a bit of KI (killing intent) and both stopped.

**In arena.**

"Ready?"Hayate and seeing both nod he said."Hajime".

"My lucky day. Will be a easy macth."said Karui with a smile.

"You think I am weak? I'm the kunoichi of the year."said Sakura smirking.

"Then let's see how strong is "the kunoichi of the year"."stated Karui making Sakura angry.

Sakura trowed a kunai at Karui face but she dodged easly. Seeing that her kunai missed she runned to her enemy with a kunai in her hands to cut her but she again dodged easly.

"Is that what "the kunoichi of the year" can? It seem that Konoha had become week."stated Karui.

"I'll beat you and after that my love for Sasuke-kun will last forever."said Sakura with stars in her eyes.

**In Balcony.**

"Troublesome"said Sasuke.

"HaHaHa!"laugh Naruto.

"Troublesome. That's my line."said Shikamaru.

**In arena. **

"Okey. I'll end this useless fight."said Karui as she made some hands seals and shouted "Rairy no Tatsumaki - Lightning Dragon Tornado" Karui summoned a twister of lightning which took the form of a dragon and hit Sakura.

Sakura dazed from the attack and losed her consciousness and collapsed.

"Winner Karui of Kumo."said Hayate.

**In Balcony.**

"I told you that she will lose."said Naruto

"Smart-ass"whispered Ino while the jounin laughed.

**In Arena.**

"Hyuga Neji vs Hyuga Hinata come forward."said Hayate.

**The match is the same as in the Canon with Neji winning.**

"Akatsuchi of Iwa and Ryuuji of Kiri step forward."said Hayate.

"Ready?"asked Hayate as both nod and he said. "Hajime!".

Both jumped back to get some distance between them. As Akatsuchi stand motionless, Ryuuji made some hand seal and shouted." Suiton :Teppodama –Water Release: Gunshot". He sent a few compressed water bullets at high speed towards Akatsuchi but he put his hand on the ground and shouted." Doton: Doryuuheki - Earth Release: Earth Rising Wall" and a Wall of Earth has rised from ground and blocked the attacks.

**In Balcony.**

"To think genins will use A ranked jutsu. They must have at least chunin chakra level."said Kakashi ashtoned by the level of skills that they show.

"Akatsuchi is nearly the best Doton User in Iwa. The only reason he is still genin is because he doesn't has experience and that he is only fifteen."said the Jounin from Iwa to Kakashi.

"If you will give him a rank now what will be?"asked Asuma curious.

"High Chunin now and with experience I'll say Middle Jounin."said Iwa Jounin with a smirk.

"Troublesome."sighed Shikamaru.

"Anyway Sasuke-kun is better. He will beat him easy."said Sakura and Ino nodded.

"Hn."said Sasuke.'I need jutsu like these if I want to kill him.'

**In arena.**

"A good changellange but I will win anyway."said Ryuuji with a smile seeing his attack blocked.

"Don't underestimate me."said seriously Akatsuchi.

"I don't underestimate you, I know I'm stonger."yelled Ryuuji while heading to him with his right hand on the sword that he had with him.

"Doton: Doryu Taiga - Earth Release: Earth Flow River"shouted Akatsuchi and a river of mud formed trapping Ryuuji in but that wasn't the end of his attack."Doton: Doryudan - Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet" he shouted and a head of dragon formed from the mud and hitted Ryuuji knocking him.

"Winner Akatsuchi from Iwa."said Hayate imperssioned by the skills of this genin.

**In Balcony.**

"He's already Chunin material."said Kurenai surprised.

"Yes. Sasuke we need to seriously train you after the preliminary ends."said Kakashi and Sasuke nodded with a grin.

"He is one of the most youthfull genin that I saw."yelled Gai making everyone wince at his tone.

While Gai talked about "youthfull" Naruto clutched his teeth that his Sensei never asked him if he wanted to train him. He only asked Sasuke, while he and Sakura where give team work exercises he trained him alone.

"Dosu and Choji come here down and start your match."yelled Hayate

**The match is the same as in the Canon with Dosu Winning.**

"Yamanaka Ino vs Nii Yugito come forward."said Hayate.

**In Balcony.**

'**Kit, that woman is like you.'**said a dark voice in Naruto's head.

'What do you mean?'asked Naruto curious.

'**I like you more when you use The Scythe of Ailuchrono, you are more sharper.'**

'So how is she like me?'asked again Naruto.

'**She is a jinchuuriki like you.' **

'What bijuu does she has?'

'**See. When you use your head you ask some good question. She is the jinchuuriki for Matabi the two tailed bijuu. And be carefull if you will face her because she is cooperating with her bijuu.**'said Kyuubi with a grin.

'Great. I need to become strong if I want to beat her and Matabi because I know you won't help me.'stated Naruto.

'**HaHaHaHa! If you continue like that and advace further I will give you a tip with your training.'**laughed the fox.

'So if I advance further you will give me your little tip?'asked Naruto.

'**Yes, but only. Now let me sleep.'**

"Go Ino. Beat her and avenge me."yelled Sakura at her rival in love.

"Ino doesn't have a chance to win."said Naruto.

"How do you know, Naruto-baka?"said Sakura glaring at him.

"I know because I fell it."said Naruto.

"You are only a baka. You know nothing."said Sakura.

"What do you fell, Naruto?"asked Kakashi making the others curious.

"I fell her chakra and I know sure that she'll win easy."said Naruto calm.

'Hmm, so you are a sensor.'thought Kakashi and said.': " What make you so sure that she'll win so easy?"asked Kakashi.

"I'm so sure that she will win in the less than a minute and that if she won't win I won't eat ramen for a month."said Naruto shocking all the people and making them think that he begin to lose his sanity.

"Troublesome. If you are so sure that you make a bet like that."said Shikamaru.

"Ino may not be the best kunoichi but she will last more that a minute."said Asuma glaring at Naruto because he think his student is so weake .

"Yes, Naruto don't think so low of your fellow."said Kakashi.

"Is not that I think she is weak. It's because that Kumo girl is like me."said Naruto with a sad voice and touching his belly.

Seeing his action the four Leaf jounin realized what he mean but these words made the genins curious.

"If she is like you then she is a useless shinobi like you are."said Sasuke.

"Yes, Naruto-baka. Sasuke-kun is right."said Sakura glaring at him.

"Let's see and talk after the match."said Naruto.'Why does I even like her when she speak like that to me and treat me bad.'though he.

**In arena.**

"Ready?"asked Hayate and both nodded then he said "Hajime!".

Immediately Hayate started the match Yugito disappeared in a blur of speed appeared near Ino and hitted her in stomach with her knee strong enough to make her spit blood but that didn't stop Yugito to give her a back roundhouse kick in face making her collapse.

"Winner Nii Yugito and some medics come to see if Ino is good."said Hayate surprised by her speed and strong.

**In Balcony.**

"Holy Shit! I didn't even see her move and attack."yelled Kiba.

"I told you."said Naruto with a smirk.

"Another youthfull genin."said Gai showing his "cool" pose.

"Her flame of youth burn so much."said Lee.

"You are right my youthfull student."said Gai

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Both master and student were hugging each other in a beach as the water came rushing between them and crushing into the rocks. And a sunshine appeared above them.

"So fast!"said a jelous Sasuke ignoring them.

"Don't be jealous Sasuke I will train you for the third exam and you will be faster."said Kakashi with a smile.

"Hn!"grined he as he saw that he will become strong.

Naruto seeing again that Kakashi again offer his help only to Sasuke begin to hate his Sensei.

"Aburame Shino and Zaku come forward to begin your match."shouted Hayate.

**The match between them is like the one in Canon where Shino win.**

"Kiba Inuzuka and Uzumaki Naruto come forward!"said Hayate

**The match between them is like the one in Canon where Naruto win.**

"Chojuro of Kiri vs Omoi of Kumo come down here and begin your match."said Hayate.

**In arena.**

"Ready?"asked Hayate and saw that the contestants nodded he said "Hajime!"

"Raiton: Ken-Shiten (Blade extension) "shouted Omoi and his sword now extended a bit with lightning chakra started to run toward Chojuro but was forced to stop as Chojuro yelled" Water Release: Wild Water Wave and a jet of water gushes from his mouth at him and done a back flip to dodge it. When Omoi touched the ground he saw that Chojuro appeared near him and did a vertical slash but he blocked with his sword.

Seeing that Omoi blocked his attack Chojuro did a lateral slash but again was blocked but he smirked.

"Why do you smirk when I blocked your slash?"asked Omoi.

"That was my plan. Hiramekarei Unleashing : Hammer"shouted Chojuro as the bandanges that covered his sword disappared and now his big sword was covered with chakra in form of a hammer. Then he retreated his sword a bit and hitten him again and Omoi blocked it but this time the force of the slash was so strong that destroyed his sword and sent him flying right in the wall creating a crater. When Omoi made contact with the wall some bones broke and collapsed.

"Winner Chojuro of Kiri."said Hayate.

**In Balcony.**

"What force!"yelled Sakura and some nodded.

"What is that sword?"asked Sasuke curious about that sword.

"That is Hiramekarei."said Asuma.

"What is Hiramekarei?"asked Sakura.

"Is one of the seven sword of the mist."said Kakashi.

"Like that big sword that Zabuza had when we were in Wave?"questioned Sasuke.

"Yes. He is a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist because only they can have these swords."said Kakashi.

"Then he is stong enough to give you a run for money if he is strong like Zabuza."stated Naruto and surprised the other genin.

"Yes. To think there will be some genin that already are at the level of Jounin."sighed Kakashi.

"How will we beat him if he is already so strong?"asked Kiba.

"You n-"said Kakashi but was interrupted by Gai.

"Kiba don't lose you flame of youth. The only way to beat someone like him is to train hard. That's the way of youth."shouted Gai motivating the leaf genins.

"Gai-sensei these are such youthfull words."said Lee.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

And they hugged each other and the imbatable genjustsu appeared again while the other wicked.

"Misumi Tsurugi and Kankuro step forward."yelled Hayate.

**The match between them is like the one in the Canon with Kankuro winning.**

"Sabaku no Gaara and Rock Lee come here to begin your match."said Hayate.

**The match between them is like the one in the Canon with Gaara winning.**

"Kurotsuchi of Iwa and Sasaki of Kiri step forward."yelled Hayate at them to come down.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first fanfiction so It can be perfect. I will try to be better but only with time I'll become.**

**Thor94: This is a gray Naruto fanfiction. He will be sometime dark and sometime good.**

**Killfith: I know I skiped many things but I don't have experience in writing. I will add more details in the next chapters. Naruto hided his ability because he didn't think that he will fight two time and think once the council discover his new power they will demand that he is either killed or kyuubi or to make him Danzo's weapon or to give Sasuke his powers. Anyway thanks for advice.**

**I want to pair Naruto with someone but I don't know who. So I want you to think of someone and comment your pairing. This fanfiction won't be harem so will be only one girl.**

**I will update this fanfiction once a week.**

"Ready?"asked Hayate and both nodded then he said"Hajime!".

As the proctor started the match Sakaki jumped back so he can use his jutsu." Water Release: Water Dragon Whip" and whips of water attacked Kurotsuchi but she evaded easly while she approaching him and when she was near him she did a roundhouse kick in his face making him to step back a little dazed.

"You are good."said Sasaki.

"What can I say. I came here to make my Village proud not to play like some people."said Kurotsuchi glaring at Sakura and Ino who gulped.

"Then let's be serious."said he as the took his sword from his back and made some hands seal and shouted "Water Release : Snake's Mouth" and a head of water snake twisted toward her but Akatsuchi made some hands seal and shuted "Earth Release : Earth Style-Wall" and a wall of earth rise from the ground and blocked the attack.

Seeing his attack failed to hit Sakaki begin to run toward Akatsuchi and started to swing his sword to hit her but his attacks were blocked or missed.

"You still has a long way till you can be at my level but you aren't to bad either."said Kurotsuchi with a wide grin.

Angry Sakaki made some more hands seal and shouted "Water Release : Water Bullets" followed by "Water Release : Snake's Mouth" and trow some kunais and shurikens to be sure he hit her now.

"Earth Release : Earth Dome"shouted Akatsuchi.

After these jutsu made impact there was a heard a explosion.

In Balcony.

"Wow, she is dead."said Sakura with a little grin because she glared at her.

"After these jutsu I don't think he has more chakra to continue the battle."stated Shikamaru observing that Sakaki was breathing hard.

"What do you mean to continue the fight? She is already two meters under us."said Ino who come to see the rest of the fight after she was trated by medics.

"Look closer she is alive and unscratched."stated Shikamaru and the Jounin agreed.

**Back in arena.**

After the dust disappeared they saw a dome, a dome of earth broken and Kurotsuchi in his back with a grin.

"That was a good combination but not good enough to beat me. Let me show you a good combination of jutsu."said she doing hands seals and shouted" Earth Release : Flow River" trapping him in mud, "Earth Release : Earth Dragon Bullet"making a head of dragon from mud that forwarded toward Sakaki but that jutsu was followed by "Fire Release : Fire Bullet" and making a lava head dragon that hit him.

"Fuck!"yelled Sakaki before being hit by her jutsu and collapsing with some burns on his skin.

"Winner Kurotsuchi of Iwa."said Hayate ashtone by her skills.

**In Balcony.**

"Holy Shit! She just done a lava dragon."yelled Sakura and Ino.

"Troublesome. If I will ever face her I will forfeit."stated Shikamaru making the others sweatdrop at his words.

"That's display level of skills isn't even show at the most of jounins. "stated Asuma with a nod from Kurenai and Gai.

"She's already low-jounin if not middle-jounin level."said Kakashi shocking the genins because she is so strong.

"Kakashi-sensei how I can counter-attack this type of attacks?"asked Sasuke jealous that there is another genin with the skills of at least Chunin while he is only a genin.'I need that power to kill him. I will talk with the council after this preliminary match ends and ask for more trainers.'thought he.

"Hmm, I don't really know now but we will think for some plans if you will face her in the next exam."said Kakashi with a "U" eyes smile.

"And if I will face her will you help me with some training to beat her?"asked Naruto.

"I don't think that even if I will help you with training you'll beat her."said Kakashi making Naruto to lose his happy face. Now only he had a sad smile while his eyes losed a bit of their light becoming more lonely.

The others Jounin observed Naruto suddenly change of face and the favoritism that Kakashi was showing to his students.

"These are some unyouthfull words to say to your studens, Kakashi."said Gaid while Kurenai and Asuma started to glare at him.

"But is the truth. Even if I train him for years he doesn't has a chance against her. While she is a genius he is the dead-last. "said Kakashi.

"You fell in my eyes, Kakashi."said Gai while Kurenai nodded.

"And Sakuke has a chance?"asked irritated by his words Asuma.

"Yes, he has. He is a prodigy and has the Sharingan."stated Kakashi while Sasuke grinned.

"Like I said always I'm the best, dobe."said Sasuke with a wide grin.

"Sasuke-kun is the best."said Ino with stars in eyes.

"Yes. Sasuke-kun is stronger than us all while Naruto-baka is the weakest of us all. He is nothing."said Sakura with venom in her speek. After her words left her mounth she was hitted by Ki from Asuma, Gai and Kurenai that made her to knee under pressure. They observed that already sad Naruto's eyes become almost lifeless were angry that not only his Sensei but also his team mates were cold toward him.

"Stop guys. That's only a little fight between them that they will be relosved by themselves."stated Kakashi trying to calm down them.

"A little fight? You just said that he doesn't have a chance to become strong enough to beat a jounin, and you are his Sensei while one of his teammates doesn't give a thing about him while the other call him 'Nothing'. Is that how a team should be?"yelled Kurenai angry who wanted to slap him but was stopped by the colossal Ki that descended in the whole room making all the people here to kneel.

"Stop this circ!"yelled the Hokage who releasend this KI.

"We still have two more match and you give a bad name to our Villagee. Do you understood?!"yelled he while his KI was still growing up.

"Yes, Hokage-sama"yelles the Leaf Jounins fearing that he won't kill them all.

"Good."said he as the Ki disappeared and letting them all to rise.

"And Kakashi we will talk later about this little incident."he said rising again his KI.

"I understood Hokage-sama."said Kakashi.

"Now Hayate should't we continue the matchs?"asked the Hokage but is was more like a command.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."he said with a little fear toward him.

'To think you still are so strong Sensei.'though the sound jounin who was Orochimaru disguised.

Naruto now was thinking about what just happened.'So they treat me like I am trash even if I'm their teammate. Sasuke think he is superior to all, Sakura think I'm nothing and the worst even my Sensei say that.'

'**Like I told, kit. These worms doesn't need your attention.'**said Kyuubi.

'You are right. I'll show them that I'm better than all of them. I'll beat them all and show them how wrong they are.'said Naruto.

"**Make them pay for these words, kit."**

'I'll become the strongest shinobi. I'll destroy them when I will have the chance.'said Naruto.

"**Like that you should think."**said Kyuubi with a grin.

**Again in arena.**

"Nara Shikamaru and Kin come here and begin your match."said Hayate.

**The match between them is like the one in the Canon with Shikamaru winning.**

"And now the last match and the let's see who will fight again."stated Hayate while he was looking at the board who was shuffling through names and after several second stopped.

"Will Kazu of Iwa and Uzumaki Naruto come here for their match."said Hayate.

**In Balcony.**

"It's seem you'll lose, dobe."stated Sasuke but was ignored by Naruto who headed to arena and that thing made him angry.

"Don't ignore Sasuke-kun, baka."protested Sakura but she too was ignored.

**In arena with the last match.**

"Are you both ready?"asked Hayate after both arrived in arena. They nodded and he shouted"Hajime!".

Both jumped back to get some distance.

"You are already exhausted and injured after you match with that dog-boy."said Kazu with a smile.

"…"

"So you ignore me. You know you look like someone that we all shinobi from Iwa hate with all our heart."stated Kazu making the eyes of the Hokage to wide.

'Don't tell me he is thinking about who I think.'though the Hokage.

"Who?"asked curios Naruto.

"With your blond hair and blue eyes you look like…right, like the Fourth Hokage. So you need to die."yelled Kazu.

"Only because I look like him?"asked Naruto.

"Yes and the fact that you are from Konoha is a thing that I hate."yelled Kazu with venom.

'Fuck.'though the Hokage.

"Now let's begin the match."yelled Kazu with a smile.

"Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu"shouted Naruto and made twelve clones who run toward Kazu.

"So you still have some energy but you still will lose."stated Kazu while doing hands seal and shouted "Earth Release : Rising Stone Spear" and spear rised from ground and destroyed all Naruto's clones .

"Fuck. Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu."shouted again Naruto but this time only three clones appeared and run toward him.'Just fucking great. I don't have much chakra left'thought he.

As a clone tried to punch Kazu in face he evade by jumping back and trowed a kunai at it and dissapered in a puff. The others two tried to hit after he trowed the kunai but was hopeless. Kazu was already prepared for attack and evaded them easly and did a high kick to a clone and a punch in face to another while he evaded some shuriken from the real Naruto.

"Like I said you'll die because you are weak."stated Kazu with a evil grin running toward him and hitting him with without to much effort because Naruto was exhausted. Blood started to appear on his hand because Naruto's face was bleeding.

"Like that should be. The strong one should devore the weak one."stated Kazu but Naruto ignored him because he started to fell weaker and weaker. His body started to fell cold like he was in snow.'thought Naurto.

'Hey, Kyuubi what is happening to my body?'shouted Naruto in his head.

'**You finally started to absorb the power of the Devil Fruit**.'said the fox as Naruto thinked.

"_How much time will get till I will have the power of Hie Hie no Mi?"asked Naruto while he runned through forest to his team._

"_**With your body I think two-three days."**__said the demon fox._

'Fuck. Right now in the match. Just fucking great.'he said while the fox laughed.

'I'lose the match if I don't do something fast.'said Naruto thinking what he should do.

"**Why don't you use you now weapon?"**asked Kyuubi curious.

"The Scythe of Ailuchrono?"

"**Yes."**

"I forget about it."he stated and the fox started to laugh madly."

"**HaHaHaHa! You are too funny."**laughed the fox."

Back to the realm of the sane people (I think they are sane) while Naruto talked with the fox.

"Look at you. Are you to scared to move or what?"asked Kazu with a wide grin.

"…"

"So you still ignore me."said Kazu as he toke some shuriken and trow them at Naruto and pierced him making him scream.

"Ahhhhhhh."screamed Naruto.

"**Hey, kid go and give him a good fucking beat while I heal your injures.**"stated Kyuubi.

'Right. I'll kill him, not beat him, I'll fucking kill him.'he said to Kyuubi who grined and said **"If you continue like that maybe I'll give you a gift."**and that made a evil grin to appear on Naruto face.

"Proctor stop the match or I'll really kill him."said Kazu with a grin.

"Right. The winner of –"Hayate said but was stoped by a scream.

"Don't even fucking think to stop this match or I'll kill you."yelled Naruto at the proctor who looked at Hokage for answer.

That thing made the Hokage to think that there is still hope for Naruto seeing his determined eyes nodded to let him to continue his fight.

"Okey, gaki. It's seem you can continue your fight."said Hayate as he jumped back to let them fight.

"You should stayed moveless and survive this match but is seem you have a death wish."said Kazu as he made some hands seal "Earth Release : Earth Spear" and a spear of earth rised from ground and he took it and started to run toward Naruto with the spear in his hands with the intention to pierce his heart.

While Kazu was doing hands seal Naruto rolled up his left sleeve till his forearm was visible and there was a seal with the kanji for scythe.

'How did Naruto get a storage seal and what is in it?'thought the Hokage.

**In Balcony**.

"What is that thing on his forearm?"Sasuke asked Kakashi.

"That's a storage seal. A storage seal is used to carry thing."explained Kakashi.

"But these thing are only possible if you are have a high IQ or you are seal master so that you won't do something wrong."said Sakura.

"Then how does the dobe has that thing?"asked Sasuke jelouse that Naruto has something that he doesn't has.

"I don't know but after this match he need to give me a explanation."stated Kakashi.

**Back in arena with our hero.**

As Naruto touched the seal and puted some chakra, the seal begin to flash and a weapon appeared in his hands. But not a ordinary weapon, it was a Scythe. The blade of the scythe was a blue crystal or so looked and the handle in top was sharp. A really beautiful weapon but at the same time a deadly weapon. As Naruto got in a battle stance with the scythe his face turned emotionless and his blue warm eyes now where icy and lifeless but deadly. He looked at Kazu with the eyes of a predator who saw his prey.

'From where did he get this scythe and is that your face look without emotions . Is like this is your true face. Was the happy face a mask to cover your pain and this is your true face or is this only a mask Naruto."thought the Hokage.

When Kazu wanted to pierce Naruto with his spear he disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared behind him. He couldn't even see him move.

'Such speed'thought the Hokage.

**In Balcony.**

"So fast."said Sakura and the others nodded.

"Even with my sharingan I couldn't see him move. It was only a blur of speed."said Sasuke looking at Naruto ashtoned by his speed.

"He is as fast as I without my weight."even Gai said normal phrased without adding "youthfll or flame or youth" so this was something shocking.

"He has the speed of a High-Jounin."said Kakashi ashtoned by his speed. Even he wasn't so fast.

Asuma dropped his ciggarete seeing his speed.

**In arena.**

"What trick is that!"yelled Kazu as he turned back and runned toward Naruto but he again disappeared and appeared near him and pierced him with his scythe.

The thing that really shocked all wasn't the fact that Naruto pierced him but the fact that Kazu started to freeze and after several seconds he now was a statue of ice.

Without thinking Naruto cutted Kazu in two who now was a statue of ice. And his body who now was from two piece felt and when it touched the ground he shattered.

All the shinobi present here were ashtoned by the power of the weapon or frightened by Naruto ruthless.

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto by death of his competitor."said Hayate looking at Kazu who now was piece of ice scattere on the ground.

'Is this face you true face, Naruto?'thought the Hokage.

**In Balcony.**

All looked ashtoned at Naruto who just killed someone with a emotionless face.

"How can he kill someone like that. What is he some kind of monster?"said Sakura.

"That is something that all shinobi must do. Every shinobi will kill someone in his carier so don't call him like that. Because if he is a ''Monster'' for killing a person then we all jounin what are after we killed much more."stated Asuma while Kurenai nodded.

"I'm really curious about that scythe. To freeze someone complet like that in several seconds must be a really powerfull weapon."stated Gai.

"Such power"whispered Sasuke.'That weapon should be mine. That is a weapon for someone like me not a clanless dobe like him. I'll have that weapon.'thought he.

"Naruto really need to give me some explanation."said Kakashi glaring at him.

"Fuck. What I will say to the old fossil?"thought Kurostuchi as she saw her teammates die.

**In arena.**

Naruto sealed his scythe again in his forearm and after some step he collapsed on the ground.

"Naruto-kun!"yelled the Hokage as he appeared near him and shouted"Medics. Some medics to come and help him."and they came and took him to hospital.

All were shocked when he collapsed after his display of power.

"Now that all the match are finished all the competitor come forward."yelled Hayate and they come in arena.

"The third stage take place in a month'time, you can take your time to train and research your opponants. Now, please take one of the tokens from the box and read your number."stated he.

"Eight."said Sasuke.

"Eleven."announced Temari.

"Five."said Karui.

"Ten."said Neji.

"Fourteen."said Akatsuchi.

"One."stated Dosu.

"Nine."announced Yugito.

"Thirteen."said Chojuro.

"Three."stated Shino.

"Four."said Kankuro.

"Two."said Gaara calm.

"Six."announced Kurotsuchi.

"Tweleve."said Shikamaru.

"And Uzumaki Naruto who is in hospital now is number 'seven'. Now let's see the order of the matchs."stated Hayate showing them a paper with the order of the matchs.

Dosu vs Sabaku no Gaara

Aburame Shino vs Kankuro

Karui vs Kurotsuchi

Uzumaki Naruto vs Uchiha Sasuke

Nii Yugito vs Hyuga Neji

Temari vs Nara Shikamaru

Chojuro vs Akatsuchi

'So my first match is againt the dobe. Finally I'll show you the true power of the Sharingan, the true power of Uchiha Clan.'thought Sasuke grinning.

'Hmm, if I want to take revenge on the blondie who killed Kazu I need to win my first match.'thought Kurotsuchi.

"Since this is a tournament that mean that only one will promote to Chunin?"asked Shikamaru.

"No, this tournament is judged by multiple judges. Myself, the Kages who will come, the shinobi who are at least high-chunin and some of our clients. If someone possess the qualities to be a chunin then that person will be promoted even if they lose their match."answered the Hokage.

"So that mean that we all could promote." Temari stated.

"Or none of you."the Hokage countered.

"Now that you all know your match go and rest. And don't forget you have a month to train and research your opponents."said Hayate.

**The weapon Naruto found is The Scythe of Ailuchrono. Is an artifact from Legend of Legendary Heroes. In anime this scythe can freeze the blood of someone if he/she is cut but what if they are pierced with the weapon? Nobody know so I come with idea that if they are pierced with it they will freeze but not permanently only 1-2 minutes so it won't be to overpowered.**


	3. Chapter 3

**'Kit! Wake up! Human, wake up!'**yelled a dark voice.

'What do you want Kyuubi?'answered Naruto as he opened his eyes.

**'Hmm...I want out and to eat you. What do you say?'**said sarcastic the fox.

'Where I am?'asked Naruto looking through room and stated that he isn't in his room.

**'You are in hospital. After you used the scythe and killed the shinobi from Iwa you collapsed.'**explained kyuubi.

'How much I was out?'

**'Three days.'**

'Three days? What happened after I collapsed?'

**'How do you think I know that? After you collapsed the old monkey called the medics to take you to hospital.'**

'Now that I think. The Devil Fruit is finally absorbed, right?'asked Naruto.

**'Yes. Now you can use the power of Hie Hie no Mi but you can't swim anymore.'**explained Kyuubi.

'Like I said. That isn't really a weakness and anyway I'll find a way to overcome this thing.'said Naruto and after several seconds the door of the room opened.

"I see you finally awake."said a voice and Naruto turned his head to see who came in.

"Close-pervert."said he.

"Hey! I'm not a pervert."yelled Ebisu.

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Anyway. We need to talk."changed Ebisu the subject.

"About what?"asked Naruto.

"About who is training you for the final exam of the chunin exams."stated he.

"What do you mean who is training me?"

"Your sensei is busy so he can't train you and so he told me train you with your chakra control."explained Ebisu.

"With what is he busy?"asked Naruto who already guessed where he is but wanted to be sure.

"He is training Sasuke for finals."sighed he.

"I knew it. He always is training him.'yelled he with anger.

"Calm down. I'll teach you chakra control."said Ebisu.

"Chakra control. You think I have a chance to win with only that? Didn't you see what guys I'll fight."yelled he.

"No, you don't have a chance but you will have a better control and you can try again in six month when the next chunin exams are held again. And if you'll train hard i think you'll win."said Ebisu firm making him to calm down.

"You know."whispered Naruto.

"What?"

"You are the third person to ever believe in me even if is a little."said he with a sad expression.

After he heard that Ebisu started to fell bad for him. Maybe he don't like him but he know the difference between a kunai and a storage seal.

"Hey Ebisu."said Naruto.

"Yes."

"Can you give me some details about the final exam."

"Right. You collapsed after your match and you don't know. The competitors have a month to train and research their opponents. The fights will be one vs one."explained he.

After he thinked a little he asked "Who I'll fight?" after these words left his mounth he saw that Ebisu gulped.

"Your opponent is Uchiha Sasuke."he said nervously.

"So Kakashi left me for Uchiha genius. He couldn't even train me a little. I'll show them that even without help from him I'll win. I'll destroy him when we will fight."stated Naruto and the temperature in room decreased at least by twenty grades making Ebisu to tremble but after few seconds the temperature become normal again.

"Thanks for information and for the little hope you have in me."said Naruto calm rising from his bed and leaving the room.

"Where do you go?"asked Ebisu.

"To train."

"But i-"said he but was interruped by Naruto.

"I'll train alone."he said and leaving the room lefting Ebisu alone.

Walking to Hokage Tower, Naruto arrived after thirty minutes. Going to meet the Hokage and thinking what to do he remembered the deal he did with Kyuubi.

'Hey fox wake up.'said Naruto.

**'What do you want, kit?'**

'You said if I go in finals you'll tell me an advice for training.'

**'I thinked you forget. Your Shadow Clone Jutsu has a little secret.'**said Kyuubi making him curios.

'What secret?'

**'When you dispel a clone the memory that they accumulated you'll get it.'**

'So if I use clones for training I can train in a month what normal will take years. You are a genius.'exclaimed Naruto.

**'Yes I know I am but you can't do psyhical training with them so you'll put the clones to do what you want while you do psyhical exercices. And with your massive reserve of chakra and my help you'll train in a month a period echivalent of three-four years.'**grinned Kyuubi.

'What's with your change of personallity and why do you help me?'asked Naruto curios.

**'You earned a bit of respect in my eyes and we both hate the cursed Uchihas.'**stated Kyuubi making Naruto to grin.

'You are right. They use their cursed sharingan to copy all without even working for these jutsu.'said Naruto.

**'They are only fucking thieves.'**cursed Kyuubi.

'Kyuubi.'

**'What?'**

'That's the begining of a beautiful partenership against Uchihas.'said Naruto with a wide grin that was returned with a big evil grin from Kyuubi.

"What do you want?"said with venom a woman after voice.

"I come to see the Hokage."Naruto exclaimed.

"He doesn't has time for someone like you so leave and don't come here anymore."yelled she woman who is the secretary of Hokage.

"And if I don't want to leave what will you do?"

"I'll call the Anbu to take you o-"yelled she but was interrupted by someone.

"What' with this circ in Hokage Tower?"asked someone.

"Hokage-jiji!"said Naruto.

"Hokage-sama. That thing said he come to talk wi-"said she but again was interrupted by him.

"Yes. I was waiting him."said he glaring at her making her to tremble.

"Come Naruto in my office so we can talk."

"Okey, old man."said Naruto leaving with him after he glared at the secretary.

"I'm to old for stuff like that."said the Hokage sitting on his chair and massaging his temples.

"Wait three-four years more and I'll take your position and let you to relax while driking your favorite tea and read you perverted book."said Naruto grining making him to smile.

"So I should start to take my things home and make space for you."said the Hokage with a warm smile.

"Yes."

"How do you fell?"

"I'm fine, jiji."said he a little sad.

"Why are you sad and don't tell me you aren't because I can say after all I am the Hokage."asked he.

"It's about the final exam for chunin."

"Why?"asked he.

"I'm not like the other participants to have a library of Jutsu so I can't learn or to be from a clan and learn from them or a family to learn from them."said Naruto with tears in his eyes.

Seeing Naruto like that who was like a grandson for hin broke his heart.

"But you have Kakashi who is your sensei and he is one of our village best shinobi."said the Hokage guesing that thing will make him happy but did the opus. After he said this the temperature of the room decreased at least by twenty grades.

"He isn't my sensei."said Naruto with icy eyes.

It was his first time when he saw these eyes on his grandson. It was like he was looking at a Anbu from root.

"What do you mean he isn't your sensei?"asked he.

"Like you heard. The only thing he teached me was Tree Walking."said Naruto shocking the Hokage that in six months he only know only one chakra control exercices.

"And he teached you and your teammates only that?"asked he irritated.

"No. While he left me to train myself he teached Sasuke taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu."said Naruto rising his voice.

"And what has he teached Sakura?"he said angry that one of his ninja show favoritism.

"Nothing because she refused so she can watch Sasuke and cher him."

"So you say that Kakashi trained Sasuke and offered his help to Sakura but she refused while he left you alone?"asked the Hokage.

"Yes."said firm Naruto and suddenly the room was hitted by a wave of Ki enough to make him knee even the Anbu who were hiding to protect the Hokage were dazed by it.

"Son of a bitch!"said the Hokage rising his Ki.

"Jiji, i can't take your Ki anymore."whispered a weakened Naruto. Seeing his surrogate grandson in knees and begining to collapsed he stopped releasing Ki.

"Sorry Naruto. I forget that you are here in my fury."said the Hokage who helped Naruto to rise up and to lay on a chair.

After several seconds Naruto recupered from his daznes.

"Hey Jiji can u give me some scroll with jutsu and some books about chakra control so I can train for finals."stated he.

"Okey. Don't tell me that he leaved you to train yourself for the next month."asked Hokage.

"Yes. He sent Ebisu to train me in chakra control for exam while he is training Sasuke because he doesn't think I have a chance to win."said Naruto.

"After this exam is over I will have a serius talk with him."stated the Hokage gaining a little smile from Naruto.

"I wanted to ask you about your skills that you showed in you fight against Kazu of Iwa."

"What about the match?"he asked.

"About your speed, strength and that ice release."stated the Hokage looking in his eyes.

"I'll tell you jiji but you can't say to anyone, okey?asked Naruto and the Hokage nodded.

"That strength, speed and ice release I have when I use The Scythe of Ailuchrono but there are some bad effects."said he and gaining a curios look from Hokage.

"When I use the scythe I become sharper, calmer and more ruthless but in my opinion these aren't bad effects."stated he.

"Interesting. To think you get the speed and strength of a high-jounin when you use a weapon and control of ice."said the Hokage.

"But from where did you get that and what's with the storage seal?"asked he.

"I got that weapon in Forest of Death where I fall in a cave and when I become the user of the scythe that storage seal appeared on by forearm so I can carry the weapon."said Naruto a half-truth.

"Then you are the new user of it and nobody can take it from you."said the Hokage with a smile.

"I won't let anyone have that weapon. It's my first true thing that I have."said he with a grin.

"So will you help me with some jutsu and chakra control."asked Naruto.

"I can give you books about chakra control but with jutsu I can't because I don't know what affinity you have."said the Hokage.

"So I get only books about chakra control."said Naruto depressed that he can't learn any jutsu.

"Don't be depressed. I said I can't because I don't know what affinity you have but if I know then is another story."said he with a wide grin making Naruto to show one of his foxy grin.

"You old fox."replied he making him to laugh. "So how I discover what affinity I have?"questioned Naruto.

"With that."the Hokage replied opening his drawer and took out some paper.

"What are these?"he asked curious.

"These are chakra paper. If you channel your chakra through it you find what affinity do you have. Usually genins have only one affinity if they aren't from a specific clan or have a Kekkei Genkai. And if you want to become Jounin you need to have two affinity."said the Hokage.

"So if someone is from a clan they tend to have more affinity even if they are genins. And if I want to become Jounin I need to have two affinity, right?"asked Naruto receiving a glare from Hokage.

"What is so hard to think that I can understood all you explained to me?"

"A little. Usually I need to tell al least two time so you can understood."said Hokage laughing.

"That's because now I understood now that the life of a shinobi isn't easy. Is a long path with many bad things and few good but if we survive and don't go back even when we fall and don't give up then we'll reach our dream."said Naruto only to hear 'Kai' and seeing the Hokage having his hand in the form of 'Ram.'

"That isn't funny anymore."said he.

"Sorry is just that I didn't think I'll hear that from the 'Ramen Lover', ' The prankster from Hell', from you."explained he surprised.

"Hey. I need to grow up if I want to take your hat."said Naruto with a big smile.

"I see. You are right but many shinobi don't understood that and go on the wrong path."said Hokage.'Only if your parents could see how much you grow. I'm so proud of you Naruto and I know that they will think the same like me.'thought he.

"So jiji can you explain me how I know what affinity I have after I channel chakra through that paper."asked Naruto.

"Right. If the paper ignite and turn in ash you have fire, if the paper will split in two then you have wind, if the paper will wrinkle then you have lightning, if the paper will turn in dirt and crimble you have earth and if the parer will become wet then you have water. Here in Fire Country we tend to have fire. Do you understood?"he asked and seeing him nod he give him a pepar and said " Channel you chakra through it."

When Naruto channeled chakra through it the paper split and two and a piece turned in water while the other piece turned in ice. That thing surprised the Hokage.

"It's seem you have two affinity. A high wind and water affinity. And it's seem that because they are so strong made another, ice. That's mean you just got a kekkei genkai."explained he.

"I'm amazing. To have two affinity and a kekkei genkai."exclaimed he goind in his child mod making the hokage to laught.

"I don't know how you have ice. Maybe is because you became the user of that scythe or another is the reason but good for you."explained he with a warm smile making Naruto to fell better.

"My affinity is the same as Haku had."said a little sad Naruto remembering Haku and his death.

"Haku? Ahh, the one from your first C-rank mission who became A-rank. The Hyoton user."said the Hokage receiving a nod from him.

"Yes. He is the one who teached me the way to get really strong."said smilling Naruto.

"What is that way to become really strong?"asked the Hokage curious.

"He told me that 'I become really strong only when I protect something or someone who is important to me even if need to die for them.'"said Naruto impressing him.

"That boy, Haku was a really strong shinobi if he thinked like that. Like that all shinobi should think."said he.

"Yes. Now can you help me with my training?"asked Naruto.

"Wait a little."said the Hokage diggind through his things and giving him some books and saying"These three books are about chakra control and these two are about shape transformations more exaclty an advanced form of chakra control and a technique that is pivotal for the manipulation of chakra and the creation of new techniques. It involves changing the form and movement of chakra, determining the size, range, and purpose of a technique. Shortly shape transformations will help you to create technique and jutsu. That thing will be a great help for you new Kekkei Genkai."explained Hokage.

"These things will really be good."exclaimed Naruto.

"Now come with me in the Hokage library so I can give you some jutsu."said he receiving a nod from Naruto.

"All these are jutsu?"asked a surprised Naruto by the huge number of scrolls that were there.

"Yes. Now come with my in Water and Wind section."said he.

"Okey."

"Take these scrolls. There are two wind jutsu and four water jutsu."said Hokage.

"Thank you jiji."said Naruto giving a hug to the old man.

"No problem. But I want you to do something for me."he said with a serios face making Naruto to tremble a little.

"What do you want?"asked he.

"I want you to kick their ass and make me proud."said Hokage with a warm smile.

"I will."said Naruto leaving the room.

'I know.'though Hokage.

After fifteen minutes of running Naruto arrived at his private training ground (like he wanted to call it). It was a waterfall where he came when he could because this place was the most calm place where he could stay without being glared, beated or worse. This place was his little Heaven. The waterfall was deep in forest near the mountain.

'Okey. Now that I'm here let's see what jiji give me.'stated he as he opened the scrolls.

Wind Jutsu : Wind Release: Great Breakthrough ;

Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere.

Water Jutsu : Water Release: Water Wall ;

Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique ;

Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave ;

Hiding in Mist.

'Hiding in Mist that is the jutsu that Zabuza used but why would Jiji give me that jutsu?'though Naruto for several second before he realized ' I see so I will use this jutsu with my scythe. This thing will become a really powerful combination. Now let's start the training'.

Making five clones he ordered them to read the book that Jiji give him while he readed the jutsu he received.

After five hours the clones finished to read the books and dispelled themselves.

'Good. Now I know some exercises for chakra control and a idea about shape transformation.'thought he making five hundred clones and started to give order to them.

" Split yourself in eight group of fifty."he said and they followed his command.

"Now one group Henge yourself and go to library and study all you can. Group two do tree walking, group three do water walking, group four do leaf spinning, group five do kunai standing, group six do kunai balancing, group seven do kunai spinning and group eight do leaf cutting. And dispel ten of you after you finish with a frame of three minutes."he ordered and they started to do their work.

"Now I want thirty of you to do Water Release: Water Wall. Thirty of you to do Wind Release: Great Breakthrough. And the rest of you to do Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere. And the frame between your dispel is four minutes of ten at one time."he said and they started to work.

'Good. Now I'll go to eat some ramen before I start my training.'he stated to himself before leaving his clones to train.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto did the same thing he did in his first day of training for a week waking up early in the morning and sleeping after he was completely exhausted with only a difference. He trained his body till he collapsed everyday because he know that with the help of Kyuubi (his fast healing rate) his body will heal in several hours.

'Now that I mastered all the seven chakra control exercices and the first three jutsu I can learn faster the other jutsu now with better control.'he thought making his new training program.

Making one thousand clones he first made three group with one hundred clone each.

"Group one go and learn Hiding in Mist, group two go and learn Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, and group three go and learn Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet. Fifty of you go to library and continue your reading."he said and they leaved.

'So I have three weeks till is the beginning of the final round of chunin exams. Now I must learn to use my Ice Release and create some technique and I almost forget to train my Hie Hie no Mi.'though he making his plans.

"You all six hundred and fifty go and learn how to use Ice Release."he ordered and they started to do their work.

Making another one hundred clones he ordered them to go and begin to learn how to control Hie Hie no Mi. Drawing his scythe out of the storage seal he made another two hundred clones and splited them in two groups of one hundred each other. One group started to learn how to use the scythe while the other group was doing sparing. And he started to do his psyhical training routine till collapsing to get healed by his tenant to start again his 'Hell Routine'.

**Time skip (A week)**

After a week Naruto learned and mastered the jutsu he received from Hokage. He even learned how to control his Ice Release and Hie Hie no Mi and now was thinking to create his techniques and jutsu.

"Hey Kyuubi, I think I found a way to piss and humiliate Sasuke."said he with a grin.

"**How will you humiliate him?"**asked Kyuubi curious.

"Do you remember when I was in Wave for my first C-rank mission who turned in a A-rank?"asked he.

"**Yes. What's with that?"**

"You know that there I and Sasuke fought against Haku who played with us."he stated.

"**He played with you and that cursed Uchiha with his jutsu, the one with the mirros."**he said.

"Yes. That jutsu was a dome of ice mirrors that let him travel from one to another with high speed."

"**Where do you go?"**

"Wait and listed."

"**Okey. I'll listend only because you found a way to humiliate him."**

"Anyway. That jutsu Sasuke couldn't learn because it was a kekkei genkai. Was a Ice Release Jutsu and I too have Ice release so I can learn it an-"explained Naruto but was interrupted by Kyuubi.

"**So you want to use that justu against him and humiliate him again with this jutsu that he couldn't learn or destroy."**stated Kyuubi.

" 's my idea."said Naruto with a evil grin making the fox to laugh.

"**HaHaHaHa! You really are something. To think like that."**laughed Kyuubi.

"So what do you say?"asked Naruto.

"**What I say is that you really are going to fucking humiliate him. I like you more and more each day."**laugh again Kyuubi who received a dark grin from Naruto.

**Time Skip (Three days later)**

Near the Waterfall in Konoha or Naruto's training ground stand he exhausted.

"I finally learned Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals."exclaimed Naruto before he fell on his back.

"**Goog job, kit. Now you only need to master this jutsu."**said Kyuubi.

"Yeah, I know. I'll make some clones to master it while I'll rest."he said laying on the ground.

"You really use at maximum that clone jutsu."stated Kyuubi.

"Normally if I want to become strong and show them that I'm not their bitch and isn't something bad. Is not like Sharingan who stole from others jutsu or tehniques. Kage Bushin no Jutsu only help me to become strong faster."stated he.

"**Hm. I'll go to sleep more."**said Kyuubi as Naruto started to train.

**Time skip (two days)**

In Hokage office.

"Fuck. With each passing day these papers are multiplying."said the Hokage.

"Sensei I didn't know that you swear."said a new voice from behind him.

"Why can't you enter like normal people, Jiraya?"questioned he.

"Isn't funny if you already expect me to come."Jiraya chuckled.

"So what new news do you have for me?"asked the Hokage.

"Not to much. It's seem that my ex-teammates is the Kage of Otogakure."said he.

"Troublesome. If he is the Kage for a Village."stated the Hokage.

"Sensei where is Naruto? I couldn't find him anywhere in Konoha."asked Jiraya.

"I don't know where he."said he.

"What do you mean you don't know where he is? How I will train him for finals if I don't even know where he is?"yelled Jiraya.

"I already gave him some jutsu and I tested his affinity and I found something interesting."said the Hokage with a smile.

"What affinity does he have and what has you find interesting?"asked curios Jiraya.

"He has high affinity for wind and water. And is seem he has a Kekkei Genkai."answered he making his student curios.

"A Kekkei Genkai? How can he have one if his parents didn't have any?"asked Jiraya.

"I don't know how he get a Kekkei Genkai but nobody know how Kekkei Genkai appeared so I can't answer you how he get one."stated the Hokage.

"What Kekkei Genaki does he has?"asked curios his student.

"Naruto has Ice Release."said he surprising him.

"Like the one from Yuki Clan?"asked he.

"Yes."said the Hokage as his stutend stated to grin.

"This brat is really interesting but you know that the Elders will want to put him in CRA(Clan Restoration Act) or worse Danzo will want to make him a mindless weapon."stated Jiraya.

"I know I won't let them. I'll protect him and he will chose if he want CRA or not."stated he releasing a bit of his KI.

'It's seem that Sensei got his back-bone back.'thought Jiraya with a smirk.

"Anyway if you want to train him go in-"said Hokage but was interrupted when his office's door was practically kicked. Turning their heads to see who dared to do that they saw a boy with blond hair, blue eyes who wear a orage t-shirt, black pants and blue shinobi sandals.

"Naruto."said Hokage surprised that he doesn't wore his normal clothes.

'So this is Uzumaki Naruto. I heard that he wore an orange tracksuit.'thought Jiraya.

"Yeah, who do you think will kick your door like that?"asked rhetorical Naruto.

"Your clothes…where is your orange tracksuit?"asked curios Hokage.

"Is dirty and I won't wore it anymore anyway."stated he surpising him again.

"What happened?"

"I want to change and I wouldn't be a real ninja if I wore orange."said calm Naruto.

"You really grow up."said the Hokage with a warm smile that was returned back with a smile from him but suddenly his smile disappeared and was replaced by a serious face.

"Jiji we need to talk, now."said the boy with a bit of KI.

"What's it is Naruto?"asked the Hokage surprised by his actions.

"Why didn't you tell me that there was a Uzumaki Clan?"asked he.

"What do you mean?"asked he.

'How did he find that or who told him.'thought Jiraya and Hokage.

"Don't lie to me Jiji."yelled Naruto slamming his fist in his desk. Not even a second late he was surrounded by four Anbu with their sword at his neck.

"Calm down or we'll use the force."said a Anbut with a mask of a Rat.

"If they won't take their swords from my neck you'll have four Anbu less."said Naruto who started to freeze partially and from his feet the ground started to freeze surprising them.

"Leave."said the Hokage toward his Anbu who disappeared.

"So will you tell me?"asked Naruto receving a nod.

"I'll tell you but first calm down."said the Hokage.

"And can you stop to release your ice?"said the tall man with long white hair.

"Who are you?"asked Naruto releasing his ice.

"He is J-"said the Hokage but was interrupted by the tall man.

"I'm the man who make the woman to lust after him. I'm the gallant toad sage and the one of the Densetsuno Sannin, Jiraya."said he making a "cool" guy pose making Naruto to sweatdrop.

"Anyway. I want answer."stated Naruto toward Hokage.

"Okey but first to seal the room."said he making some hands seal and sealing the room."Naruto how did you found that there was an Uzumaki Clan?"asked he.

"Reading."said he calm making the Hokage to fell from his chair and shouting 'Kai' with one hand in 'ram'seal.

"Can you stop playing?"said Naruto.

"Sorry I didn't think that I'll hear you to say that you read."stated Hokage making Jiraya to laugh.

"Every day I make fifty clones and send them to library to read all they can so when they are dispelled I learn what they learned and one of them found that there was an Uzumaki clan."said he.

"You really take now Shinobi life serious."said the Hokage receiving a nod from him.

"So will you tell me?"asked again Naruto.

"Okey. The **Uzumaki clan** was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms; an alliance that extended onto their hidden villages — Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure. The shinobi of Konoha integrated Uzushiogakure's symbol onto their uniforms and flak jackets as well as on the shoulders of their uniforms as a sign of friendship and goodwill between the two villages, and continue to do so to this day, in memory of their friendship even years after Uzushiogakure's destruction."explained the Hokage.

"So I am a descendant of the Uzumaki Clan."said Naruto.

"Yes. Your mother was an Uzumaki."said Hokage making Naruto to tremble.

"Do you have a photo of her?"asked Naruto and the Hokage opened his drawer and took out a photo of a woman and handed it to Naruto. She had red long hair till her waist, blue eyes, a round face and a warm smile. Seeing his mother his eyes suddenly become wet and tears fell on his cheeks.

That thing broke the heart of the two man in that room. That only a photo can make him so weak, so vurnelable. Now they felt like trash that they didn't look after him like his mother and father wanted.

"Can I keep it?"asked Naruto with hi eyes still wet.

"Yes you can. Her name is Uzumaki Kushina. She was one of our best jounin but she died when Kyuubi attacked Konoha."said the Hokage.

"So she hadn't abandoned me because I hold Kyuubi. She died when he attacked."said Naruto with a sad face.

"No, Kushina loved you."Hokage saying him that made him to smile.

"Thank you, Jiji. Can you tell me who is my father?"asked Naruto after he thanked.

"I can't tell you now. He had to much enemy and if they found that he had a son they will come after you. I promised him before he died that I'll tell you when you become Jounin so wait till then and keep his death wish."stated the Hokage and Jiraya nodded.

"Okey. I understood."said Naruto holding his mother photo at his chest and thinking about what he just heard.

"So how is your training Naruto?"asked the Hokage trying to change the subject.

"Is going too good."said he surprising them.

"What do you mean 'too good'?"asked Hokage.

"I train with Shadow Clone Jutsu so I can learn anything faster."said he.

"So you found the secret about this jutsu."said the Hokage with a smirk.

"Yeah. I used it every day since I started training."said Naruto.

"Hey gaki if you every day make fifty clones who go to library and read then how much clones does you use for training."asked Jiraya that made even the Hokage curious.

"Are you sure you want to know?"asked Naruto with a devilish smile.

"Yes."said he.

"Over one thousand every day."said he making them to drop their jaw before they yelled.

"What!"shouted both at the same time.

"Is so hard to think I can't?"asked he with a innocent face.

"Yes. I'm Hokage I can't make more than thirty."said the Hokage.

"How strong have you become kid?"asked Jiraya.

"You should say how strong I'll become when the finals arrive. Then if you excuse me I need to finish my S-rank jutsu"said he with a grin and shunshin-ed using a water shunshin.

"Did he just used a elemental shunshin and did he said that he is working at an S-rank jutsu?"asked the Hokage and Jiraya nodded.

"This kid will go far."said Jiraya smilling.

"Yes."replied the Hokage.

After several second both started to laught.

"Didn't you want to train him?"asked the Hokage.

"Fuck. I forgot to ask him."said Jiraya as he shunshin-ed away.

"Now I can fight with the strongest evil. The one who every Kage can't defeat, the primordial evil, paper-work."said he starting to work again.

**Time skip (The day of the third Exam)**

All throughout one could fell the racing emotions of the day. Excitement, happiness, dread, saddnes and anticipation. Even civilian people could fell the tension in air about this exam. It was something understandable. Some people come to watch the matchs, some come to to sell things now when the streets are full, some come to see their family who participate and the most important things is that these matchs will show how much prepared are the Villages of the Elemental Nations.

**Arena**

"There's a lot of them aren't there?"wondered Kankuro aloud to Shikamaru, who was next to him in the line, the two of them were staring at the gathered crowd.

"I suppose. If it wasn't for my sensei, Ino and my mother I wouldn't be here. This is to troublesome."said Shikamaru sighing.

**Kage Box**

There were alredy two kage siting in their chair. The first was the Hokage and his bodyguard the super pervert, Jiraya. In the second chair was the Kazekage and his bodyguard Baki.

"Greatings Hokage-dono, Kazekage-dono."said two voice behind them.

Looking behind them they saw four people. Two of them wore the kage robe and hat. Two of them were A, the Yondaime Raikage and Bee his brother and bodyguard. And the other were Mei Terumi, the new appointed Mizukage and her bodyguard Ao.

"Greatings. I see you two could come to the final round of Chunin exam."said the Hokage and the Kazekage only greated them.

"I come to see my niece Nii Yugito and her teammates."said the Raikage sitting in his chair.

"Yes. I come to show that even if Kirikagure just ended the bloodline purge we stil are one of the great five shinobi Villages."said the Mizukage sitting in her chair.

'Wow. Look at these assets. They are a bit smaller than the one that Tsunade has."thought Jiraya giggling perverted.

"To think all the Kage would attend at the final round of Chunin Exam."said another person who sat on the last empty chair for Kage.

"Greatings Tsuchikage-dono!"said the Hokage and the other Kages.

'Great. Just fucking great. All the kage are here. I can't proceed with the invasion now. It seem you'll live a little more sensei.'thought Kazekage who was Orochimaru.

"I thinked Konoha will be the last place you'll ever come, Tsuchikage-dono."stated the Raikage.

"Yeah. I didn't think I'll come here but I come eventually with some motives"stated he making the other Kage curios.

"What motives if I'm no too tactless?"asked the Kazekage.

"I come to see my niece Kurotsuchi, the next generation of shinobi and specially to see a Konoha shinobi."stated he making them curios.

"What shinobi from Konoha could make you come here"?asked the Raikage.

'Please don't say who I think you'll say."thought the Hokage and Jiraya.

"Uzumaki Naruto the boy who my niece said that look like the Yondaime Hokage."said he surprising them.

"Yellow Flash?"asked curios A.

"Yes. My niece said he even killed one of my genin with the speed of a high-jounin."explained he.

"To think there is a genin so fast."said the Mizukage.

"It's seem you hide a diamond."said A toward the Hokage

"You could say that."said Hiruzen, the Hokage.

"What do you mean?"asked Mei.

"Naruto Uzumaki is the dead-last of this year but with hard work and his nindo he to become the strongest shinobi, he became a powerhouse."said Hiruzen with a smile.

"So he is the dead-last and Uchiha is the rookie of the year."stated the Tsuchikage.

"So where is this Uzumaki boy. I can't see anyone who look like Yellow Flash?"asked A.

"I don't really know."answered Hiruzen.

"What do you mean you don't know? He is your shinobi."replied A.

"When the preliminary match finished he gone to train himself and I don't know where he gone."said Hiruzen.

"A genin train himself without a teacher for chunin exam?"asked curios Mei.

"Yes. His sensei was busy training the Uchiha and couldn't train him but I sent someone to train him."said the Hokage releasing a bit of his KI.

"Hmm. This is favoritism."said Mei a little angry that a sensei leaved alone one of his students to train another.

"Who did you sent to train him?"asked Tsuchikage wanting to get more informations.

"I sent my student, Jiraya."said Hiruzen surprising them that a sannin trained a genin.

"So we should expect him to be something big if you sent your student to train him."said A.

"Sensei."said Jiraya.

"What is Jiraya?"asked he.

"I didn't train him for finals."said the toad sage.

"What do you mean you didn't train him?"asked Hiruzen glaring at him.

"Don't look like that at me Sensei. He didn't want to be trained by me."said Jiraya surpising the Kages.

"He refused you, a sannin, second the most powerful in Konoha?"asked Mei.

"Yes. He wanted to train alone."said the sannin.

"Why would Naruto do that. He usually would accept help?"asked Hiruzen.

"He said that the justsu he is creating wanted to be a surprise."said Jiraya surpising the Kage and the bodyguards.

"A genin creating a jutsu. He really is a diamond."said A.

"What jutsu is he creating?"asked Onoki, the Tsuchikage.

"I don't know what jutsu, he didn't tell me."answered the toad sage.

"You really hide a diamond, Hiruzen-dono."said A.

"Now, shall we begin?"asked Hiruzen and the Kages nodded. The Hokage went to the edge of the balcony.

He used voice amplification jutsu and said"Welcome ladis and gentleman to this year's Chunin exam final. We have talented genins from Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Kiri and Iwa. Now without further delays let's begin the matchs."said the Hokage and the crowd cheered.

**With Crowd**

"Where is Naruto? I don't see him anywhere."asked Kiba.

"I think he is too scared to face Sasuke-kun and run away."yelled Sakura.

"Sakura don't you think you are a bit to mean with Naruto. I know that he is the dead-last and all but he still is your teammate."said Ino.

"He is useless. I don't even know how he become genin."said Sakura.

"If he is useless then you what are?"asked Kiba.

"I'm better than him and with Sasuke-kun we'll be invicible."said Sakura glaring at him.

"If you are better then why he is in the final part of chunin exam while you lost?"asked Kiba annoyed by Sakura.

"What did you s-"said Sakura but what interrupted by Asuma.

"You two stop now. The match will begin."said he making them both to stop talking.

**In arena.**

Hayate was explaining the rules to the participant.

"Let's begin the matc-"said Hayate but was interrupted when ice particles began to form and a boy appeared. His hair is spiky blond and has two jaw-length bangs framing each side of his face, blue deep eyes and whiskers on cheeks. He wore black anbu pants, black steeled shinobi sandals, a black sleeveless shirt with a big red swirl on the back and fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps(think of Menma gloves). On his right leg was a bag for tools.

"Who are you?"asked Hayate.

"I only changed my clothes and you can't recognize me. So sad."said he.

"So will you tell me?"said Hayate curios who he could be.

"The next Hokage of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki."exclaimed he.

"Troublesome blonde. Finally changed his clothes."said Shikamaru with a smirk making Naruto to laugh.

"I thinked it was to troublesome to come here for a lazy like you."said Naruto.

"Dobe what's with the change?"asked Sasuke angry because he was at Naruto's house two days ago to demand the scythe he has but he wasn't there.

"Okey now that all the competitor are here let's begin. Dosu and Sabaku no Gaara stay here while you all go in your balcony."said Hayate and they leaved.

**Kage Box.**

"So this is Uzumaki Naruto. He really look like Yellow Flash."stated A.

"He is so cute with these wiskers. I bet in two-three years he will become really handsome."said Mei licking her lips making the people here to chuckle.

'Oho Gaki you are a goldmine. Only thirteen and you already made a hot Kage to look at you.'thought Jiraya giggling and writing in his notebook.

"He is like a mini clone of your Yondaime Hokage."said Onoki studying Naruto.

'Fuck. What I will do if they will find he is his son.'thought Hiruzen.

**In crowd.**

"He look so good without his tracksuit and new clothes."said Ino droling a little.

"I told you he will come."yelled Kiba at Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun still is better and Ino why are you looking at someone who is Sasuke-kun. Don't you see he is only a clanless orphan while Sasuke-kun is handsome, strong, rich and mysterious"said Sakura glaring at Kiba and Ino.

'How can she talk like that about her teammate even if he is Naruto. I know that Naruto is clanless and clumsy but at least he isn't ignoring me or glare at me. Naruto even tried to talk with me but I ignored him or worse. I didn't even give him a chance.'thought Ino feeling bad.

**In arena.**

"Ready?"asked Hayate and both nodded and he said "Hajime!"


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the match began Dosu began approaching Gaara to use his sound jutsu but he couldn't come closer because the sand didn't let him.

"Prove my existence!"yelled Gaara as he rised his right hand and the sand began to cover Dosu's whole body."Sand Coffin."said he and the sand crushed his body and blood scattered.

"Winner by death: Sabaku no Gaara."said Hayate a little frightened by Gaara.

**In Crowd**

"H…He….killed him."whispered Ino scared.

"He's a monster."said Sakura.

In stands.

"Troublesome. I'll forfeit if I will ever fight him."commented Shikamaru receiving a nod from Shino and Karui.

"Finally a true changellenge for a elite Uchiha like myself."said arrogant Sasuke with a grin.

"As you have a chance against him."said Naruto who appeared behind him.

"Dobe, do you say that I an Uchiha, and elite can't defeat a commoner?"asked Sasuke

"Who do you make a commoner, trash?"yelled Temari angry that Sasuke said her brother is a commoner.

"Yes. You can't defeat him. You are too weak."stated Naruto receiving a glare from Sasuke.

Kage Box

"Your son really is unique. Killing to prove he exist."said Mai.

"Yes, he is unique but he is a good shinobi."said Kazekage'Orochimaru'.

"Hmm…He's really something else."said Onoki and marking Gaara as a possible threat in future.

"Anyway the next match is beginning."said Hiruzen.

In arena.

"Aburame Shino vs Kankura. Come down and start your match."said Hayate only to hear Kankuro"Proctor, I forfeit.".

"Okay. Aburame Shino win by forfeit."said Hayate."Karui vs Kurotsuchi. Come down and begain your match."yelled he and the two girls appeared near him.

"Are you both ready?"asked he and both nodded."Hajime."yelled he and jumped back to let them start their fight.

Once the match began Karui made some hand seals and shouted "Raiton: Ken-Shiten(Blade Extension)"and her blade extended. After that she started to run at Kurotsuchi who take out of pouch a kunai to block her blade.

"You are good."said Karui.

"I try."smirked Kurotsuchi who started to make hand seals and yelled "Earth Release : Earth Stone Spear"and spears appeared from the ground to hit Karui but she jumped back and dodged.

"Raiton : Raikyu(Lightning Ball)"said Karui and a ball of lighting appeared in her left hand and she sent it towards Kurotsuchi who shouted "Doton : Earth Wall" and slammed her hand on ground and a wall appeared in front of her.

Facing one to another , the jutsu made a explosion but Kurotsuchi excaped unhurt.

"This type of attacks can't defeat me."said Kurotsuchi.

"That was just a diversion. Raikō Shishi Rendan(Lightning Flash Lion Combo)"whispered Karui in her ears as she knocks Kurotsuchi in air with her blade and jumps at her quickly after that. She then proceeds to punch and kick her while she is still in mid-air. After this combo, she ducks to the floor, just underneath the opponent. As her opponent reach her, Karui strikes the falling Kurotsuchi in the back with her knee and then let her helpless to fall off.

"What do you say now, bitch?"asked Karuti with a big grin.

Kage Box.

"Wow. That was a really good move that she did there."said Hiruzen surprised .

"Yes. She's one of the best kunoichi we have in Kumo."stated A proud.

"To make a diversion with a D-rank jutsu to make your opponent understimate you're ability and then when she is open to strike a combo to finish the match. She really is good. She's already chunin material."stated Mei and the other Kage noded.

"It's seem your granddaughter lost, Tsuchikage-dono."said the Kazekage.

"She may took a good beating but now my granddaughter will fight serious."said Onoki with a grin making them to look in arena.

In stands.

"Wow. She's good."said Temari and Shino, Kankuro and Akatsuchi nodded.

"It's seem that there is someone here who could give you a run for money, Shikamaru."commented Naruto only to hear 'troublesome women' and that made him laught.

'Hmm…a good starategy, indeed. It's seem that there are only good competitors. Troublesome."thought Shikamaru glancing at Karui.

'It's good that I decided to watch the macth with my sharingan open. A new strong move.'thought Sasuke watching carefully Karui with his doujutsu but that hasn't gone unnoticed by the other competitors.

'It's seem that the Uchiha already started to steal jutsu and techiques.'thought they.

In arena.

"Ahhh. My head is spinning. You really did a good number on me there."said Kurotsuchi who had blood on her clothes and face.

"That's happen when you understimate your opponent."said Karuti with a wide smile.

"Don't worry. It won't happen again."said Kurotsuchi making hand seals" Katon: Haisekishō(Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning) yelled she and a smokescreen appear from her mouth but that wasn't the end. "Katon: Gōenka(Fire Release: Great Flame Flower" said she as she jumps in the air and shoots three giant bullets of fire that come down like meteors through the smokescreen.

' 'yelled Karui in her mind seeing the fire meteors. She trow her blade ten meters behind her and after that she started to do backflips till she was out of the zone of impact but Kurotsuchi already anticipated that move from here was already there and hited Karui with a powerful knee in her ribs breaking two of them. After that Kurotsuchi aimed a high kick at Karui's head but she blocked it with her hands and jumped two meters back.

"Good. Even with two ribs broken you still can move."exclaimed Kurotsuchi.

"Even you move really well after my combo."said Karuti with a grin.

"Now it's time to finishi this match."stated Kurotsuchi.

"You are right. I'm really tired."said Karui doing hand seals and yelled" Raiton: Gian(Lightning Release: False Darkness) and a spear of lightning come out of her mouth toward Kurotsuchi who slammed her hand on ground and shouted"Doton: Earth Dome" and a dome of earth formed around here to protect from Karui's attack.

"Did I hit her?"asked Karui loud herself.

"No, but I will."said Kurotsuchi who appeared in her left said and shouted" Doton: Doryū Taiga(Earth Release: Earth Flow River)a river of mud trapped Karui in but that wasn't all "Doton: Doryūdan(Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet)and a dragon head come from mud and fired balls of mud at Karui "Katon: Endan(Fire Release: Flame Bullet)"and with that the balls of mud became lava and hitted her, hard.

Boooom. Making impact with Karui tha balls exploded and half of the arena was covered in smoke.

"It's seem I won."said Kurotsuchi who saw Karui fall unconscious on the ground.

"Winner Kurotsuchi."yelled Hayate and called the medic to help Karui and take her to infirmary.

Kage Box.

"That's was a real fight."said A smilling and the other nodded.

"Yes. Kurotsuchi is really good with doton and katon and even yoton."stated Mei and Onoki smilled.

"My granddaughter is really something else. To fight like that and to combine jutsu so good. If she Hcontinue like that I'll name her my successor."stated Onoki proud of his granddaughter.

"Oho. Finally you will resign as Tsuchikage and name someone younger."said A.

"What do you mean? Do you say that I'm to old to be Tsuchikage."asked Onoki annoyed by him.

"Y-"said A but was interrupted by Hiruzen.

"No. What A-dono want to say is that we old mans should let the younger one to take our place because the time is changing and we should do the same. "stated he.

"You are right Hiruzen-dono. The new generation always is stronger than the old one."commented Mei with a big smile.

"If you say so."sighed Onoki.

"It's seem that the next match is going to began."stated the Kazekage.

"Finally. I will see what Uzumaki Naruto can."stated Onoki.

"Yes. And what the last Uchiha can do."stated A.

"You are right. Now I can see two little handsome boy fighting."said Mei with a seductive smile.

'These gakis are so lucky.'sighed Jiraya and Killer Bee.

In stands.

"Dobe is seem the time when you'll lose has come."said Sasuke grining.

"Are you still barking, teme?"asked Naruto.

"What did you say, dobe?"asked Sasuke glaring at him.

"Right. I forget that if I want to make you understood something you need to hear that at least twice."stated Naruto making the other competitors to laught.

"Dobe. You'll pay for this."said Sasuke.

"Hey. You two come here if you want to fight."yelled Hayate at them and they left the stands and comed to arena.

In arena.

"Are you both ready?"asked he and both nodded"Hajime."yelled Hayate.

"Are you ready to lose, loser?"asked Sasuke with a smirk.

"In your dream teme, in your dream."replied Naruto.

As Naruto said that, Sasuke began to run toward he with Lee like speed and when was near he started to attack Naruto but he dodged all his hits.

"So you can dodge my punch. Let's see how you dodge this dobe. Katon:Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball)"shouted Sasuke sending a giant fireball at Naruto who at the same time did hand seals and yelled" Suiton: Suijinhek(Water Release: Water Wall)"and a wall of water appeared from his mouth blocking the fireball.

"So you learned a water jutsu to stop my fire jutsu. A defensive one, one who will help me to kill him."said Sasuke grining with his Sharingan open to copy any techinuqe Naruto use against him.

"A clan for thieves. That's your clan."replied Naruto making Sasuke to scowl.

"What did you said? My clan is the strongest one that exist. Unlike you a clanless orphan and a dead-least."said Sasuke hoping to make him angry.

"A orphan maybe but I'm not a clanless."countered Naruto making him to wide his eyes.

"What poor clan, dobe?"asked Sasuke.

"First my clan isn't poor. My clan is a noble clan from Whirpool country that helped to create this village but was destroyed in the Second Great War. Second even today my clan live through us. Didn't you notice that every chunin and jounin jacket have a spiral on them?"asked Naruto.

"So what's with that spiral?"asked he.

"That spiral is Uzumaki clan crest. It's our symbol like your fan for Uchiha."replied Naruto.

"Anyway that isn't important. And if they were destroyed in the Second Great War that prove that they were weak not like Uchiha."said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Weak? My clan was destroyed by Kumo, Iwa and Kiri who made and pact to destroy them. There of the five great village was need to destroy my clan unlike your clan who was destroyed by a single man."countered Naruto making Sasuke to boil.

"And if you want to know more the wife of Shodaime was Uzumaki but that history now."stated Naruto making Sasuke to rush at him.

In Kage Box.

"Oho. So he is a descendent of Uzumaki."said A.

"Tsk. Uzumaki. They always were a pain in ass."commented Onoki making the other to sweatdrop at his atics.

"Anyway let's watch the match."stated Kazekage wanting to see more of Sasuke power.

In Stands.

"So Naruto is really a Uzumaki."said Shikamaru making the other curios.

"What do you mean "really"?"asked Temari.

"What I mean is that the Uzumaki clan was the one who exceled in Fuuinjutsu."replied he.

"Fuuinjitsu? What is that?"asked Kankuro.

"Fuuinjitsu is the art of sealing. That art could make bariers, explosive tags, seal jutsu, objects, living beings, chakra along with a variety of other things. The Hiraishin of the Yondaime Hokage was a Fuuinjitsu."explained he making the other to gasp.

"Wow. That jutsu was really badass."said Kankuro.

"Yeah…troublesome blonds."said Shikamaru making the other to sweatdrop while Temari was clenghing her fist because she was a blond too.

"So he can do that too?"asked Kurotsuchi.

"From what I know no."said he making the other to smile but that was interrupted by him"but I don't think what to think anymore of Naruto so if he do that I won't be surprised after what he did in Preliminary."making again everyone to remember the ruthless he had show killing Kazu.

**In arena.**

Appearing behind Naruto, Sasuke shouted "Raikō Shishi Rendan(Lightning Flash Lion Combo)" as he knocks Naruto in air with his right leg and jumps at him quickly after that. He then proceeds to punch and kick him while he is still in mid-air. After this combo, he ducks to the floor, just underneath the opponent. As his opponent reach him, Sasuke strikes the falling Naruto in the back with his knee and then let him helpless to fall off.

"Take that dobe."said arrogant Sasuke while looking at the crater that Naruto made when he fall on the ground.

**In stands.**

"He…He copyed my move."yelled Karui looking at Sasuke.

"That's why Sharingan is a dangerous doujutsu. With it the user can copy any move, technique, style of taijutsu, genjutsu or jutsu if they aren't bloodline."stated Kurotsuchi.

"He is only a thief."said Karui and some nodded.

"Maybe they are but that's what a shinobi is. He is a thief, a lier, a deceiver, a killer or anything that can be good of their Village. Troublesome."replied Shikamaru while thinking at a way to make the Sharingan useless if he come to fight Sasuke.

**Kage Box.**

" . That's why I have Uchiha. They can steal almost any jutsu."stated Onoki looking in arena.

"That bastard. Already copyed a jutsu from my Village."whispered A but the other heard him.

'That's the way Sasuke-kun. Show my your potential and hunger for power. Sharingan is the key for my immortality.'thought the Kazekage who was Orochimaru with lust after doujutsu.

**Jounin's stand.**

"It's seem he really is a genius. To copy that move only after he saw that once."stated Asuma.

"Yes. He is a genius. My student."said proud Kakashi looking at Sasuke.

**In crowd.**

"Sasuke-kun you are the best."yelled the fan-girls and of course Sakura was yelling too.

**Back in arena.**

"Proctor call the match."said Sasuke with a grin.

"The winner of the m-"said Hayate but was interrupted by a voice.

"Don't dare to call off the match."yelled Naruto who was a coming from the crater with blood on his clothes but with only some scratch that were healing.

'It's semm that Kyuubi is already healing him.'thought Hiruzen looking at Naruto.

"Hn. So you can still move but not for much time."said Sasuke going through hand seals and sucked in a deep breath and shouted "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire) a big dragon of fire went toward Naruto who finished his hand seals and yelled "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet) and surprising everyone a large dragon of water formed from air and collied with Sasuke's fire dragon making a explosion.

**Kage Box.**

'That brat is like Nidaime Hokage. He can make water appear from air. Maybe, maybe I can make a container for my body if I find a way to stop Kyuubi from stopping me.'thought Orochimaru.

"That control. He just formed a dragon from air that is in air."said ashtoned Mizukage seeing Naruto's control over water.

"It's seem that this brat can become a really strong shinobi."stated A surprised.

"Yes I know he can."said proud Hiruzen but at the same time ashtoned that Naruto is so good with water release. He is the first person after Nidaime who could do that.

"That's really troublesome."said Onoki marking Naruto in his mind as a threat for Iwa.

'Handsome, clever and powerfull. What can a woman what more from a man.'thought Mei looking with lust in her eyes after Naruto.

**Jounin stand.**

"Wow."that was the only thing that Asuma could say.

"It's seem that Naruto is a genius if he can have so much control over water."said Kurenai looking at Kakashi who was surprised.

"His flame of youth bright so much. He is one of the most youthfull genin I ever seen."said Gai making ntthe other to sweatdrop.

**In stand.**

"He just formed a dragon without water near him. Only from air."said surprised Kurotsuchi.

"Yeah. That brat is something else."replied Kankuro and the other nodded.

"Troublesome. He just can't stop surprising us."commented Shikamaru.

**Somewhere in stand.**

'It's seem that Kyuubi-brat isn't a talentless like the other thinked. To think he is like Nidaime with water release. I need to play the right cards after this exam finish and I will make him a member of ROOT.'thought Danzo smiling. 

**In arena.**

"Don't even try to use that jutsu because you'll only use all the chakra you have."said Naruto seeing Sasuke looking at his hands with his Sharingan.

"Why dobe? Do you think I can't."asked Sasuke.

"Isn't that you can't but you don't have a high affinity for water like me and you'll only exhaust yourself or even lose your consciousness."explained Naruto.

'He is right. Tsk. Anyway I still I'm more powerfull.'thought Sasuke with a grin.

"Anyway dobe thank you for that jutsu even if I can't use it without water near me. It will be usefull in some mission."stated Sasuke arrogant but Naruto only grinned."Why do you grin?"asked he.

"Because I will start to fight serious and you can't copy the next jutsu."said Naruto with a evil grin.

"Did you finally lost your head? With my Sharingan I can copy anything."replied Sasuke.

"Your Sharingan can copy anything but you can't copy Kekkei Genkai ."sais Naruto.

"Do you implying that you have a Kekkei Genkai, dobe?"replied Sasuke.

"Yes, Sasuke-teme a month ago my Kekkei Genkai awakened."stated Naruto making the other people curious.

"What poor Kekkei Genaki cand you awake?"asked curious Sasuke.

"You know very well my Kekkei Genkai. You even fighted with a person that had my Kekkei Genkai and lost."stated Naruto.

"I didn't lost any fight against someone who had a Kekkei Genaki."said Sasuke.

"Think better. When we were in our first mission outside of Konoha we went in Wave were we both fought again-"said Naruto but was interrupted by Sasuke who realised.

"We fought agaist Haku, the hunter-nin who was with Zabuza. The one who had Hyoton(Ice Release)."said Sasuke looking at Naruto.

"Right. It's seem you have something in your head."said Naruto receiving a glare from Sasuke.

"You can't have that Kekkei Genkai. You are a loser."said angry Sasuke and yelling" Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball)" and a ball of fire went toward Naruto but he just expired air from his mouth and the ball of fire froze ashoting again the spectators.

'He really has Hyoton. Like Haku but I'll show him that Uchiha are the best.'thought Sasuke starting to smirk.

**Kage Box.**

"What"yelled A rising from his chair after seeing the ball of fire freezing from a little breath.

'Kukuku. Naruto-kun is really something else. I'll find a way to make him one of my next container.'thought Orochimaru smirking evil.

"He is becoming more awesome every second."said Mei licking her seductive lips making the other males to have a small blood lose from their nose.

'Muhaha. I will make a new book that will become the next with this gaki. He is goldmine. Hmm…a young lonely warrior participating to a tournament for glory and fame is attracting the daughter of the man who is hosting the tournament showing his power in a night of pleasure.'thought Jiraya chuckling and writing in his notepad.


	6. Chapter 6

'I won't lost to someone like him. Sharingan is the ultimate Kekkei Genaki. I'm a Uchiha. Only a Uchiha can defeat another Uchiha.'thought Sasuke eranged that Naruto just freezed his fireball effortless.

"You can't defeat me, Dobe."yelled Sasuke making hand seals and sucked in a deep breath and shouted "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire)"and a volley of small fireballs were sent flying in a unpredictable manner assaulting Naruto making him to evade and dodge them but he wasn't fast enough to escape from all even if he trained with over a thousand clones a every day a month.

'Fuck. After this exam I will speed up my training.'thought Naruto seeing the remaining small fireballs approaching him and he yelled"Suiton: Suijinhek(Water Release: Water Wall)"and a wall of water appeared from his mouth blocking the fireballs. The impact created smoke and but it disappeared fast when shurikens pierced it going toward Naruto who didn't expect this and was hit by them making him to fall on one knee but that wasn't the end after shuriken's assault Sasuke appeared behind Naruto and tried to stab him in neck with intent to kill but missed when Naruto done a front flip and evaded his attack.

"That was dangerous. Didn't your mother teach you that is bad to play with sharp things?"asked sarcastic Naruto making Sasuke to scowl at him.

"At least I had a mother, unlike you."replied Sasuke seeing that Naruto glared at him and a smirk appeared on his face.

'That motherfucker.'thought a enraged Naruto to himself.

"Ops. I forget you didn't have a mother."said arrogant Sasuke seeing that his psychological war is working against Naruto.

"Shut up."yelled Naruto as he disappeared and appeared near Sasuke and giving him a high heel kick in his face trowing him five meters.

'That hurt but I finally enraged him.'thought Sasuke grinning.

"I wanted to play more with you but it's seem you don't want to play."said Naruto and went through hand seals and yelled"_ Hijutsu: Makyō Hyōshō(_Demonic Ice Mirrors)" and a dome of twenty-one ice mirrors appeared and trapping Sasuke in it making him to shiver remembering his first time in this dome.

"This can't be real. It's only a genjutsu. You can't do this."yelled Sasuke and trying to break this jutsu who he thinked was a genjutsu.

"It's very real. Every mirror is real. Have you already forget that I have almost the same Kekkei Genkai like Haku had."stated Naruto as he entered in one of his mirror and the copy of him appeared in all the other while he had a foxy grin.

"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon)"yelled Sasuke and a dragon head of fire appered from his mouth and went toward Naruto's Mirrors but the mirrors dint't even had scratch making him to wide his eyes seeing that his strongest fire jutsu didn't have any effect.

"Weak. Your attacks are weak. Your jutsu is weak. Your mind is weak. So you are weak. A weak Uchiha."said Naruto and making Sasuke angry he didn't stop here"You want to revive your clan but you didn't eve look at one girl or talk with her without bringing Sakura in this dispute. You wan't to kill your brother but you are weak."continued Naruto making Sasuke more angry.

"Shut the hell up. I'll revive my clan and kill that traitor."yelled Sasuke glaring at him.

"Dream, teme, dream. You have an army of fangirls who are after you to bear your children but you ignore them and if you will ever have children then it's a miracle. But you still have chance to revive your clan if you won't be an emo so much. And for your second task is impossible for you."stated Naruto enraging Sasuke.

"Isn't a dream. I'll make it reality. I'll kill him and revenge my clan."yelled Sasuke glaring at Naruto.

"Hahaha. You are so funny. You have more chance to become a comic. You really think you can kill you brother?"asked Naruto and seeing Sasuke nod he continued"You are mental, teme, mental. You have problems with your head. When Itachi was thirteen like you he already was a Anbu Captain while you are only a genin. He at that age was clever, strong, a good strategist, a good leader and many other things like that while you are weak."finished Naruto.

"He's only a traitor. I'll kill him but before that I'll kill you."yelled Sasuke enraged and trowing a barrage of shuriken and kunai at Naruto's Mirrors but again, nothing happened.

"Anyway. "said Naruto forming ice senbons In his hand and started to trow them at Sasuke while moving from one mirror to another at a exceedingly high speeds making him impossible to be track by him or the other spectators or veteran ninja. After fifteen seconds Sasuke was in his knees with his body full of ice senbons and blood.

"I just started teme."chuckled Naruto devilish.

**In crowd.**

"Holy Shit!"yelled Kiba and some spectators.

"This can't be possible."said Sakura looking at her dear Sasuke who was in his knees.

**In stands.**

"What the fuck? I couldn't see him move or attack."yelled Kankuro.

"Such speed. It's impossible to track him."said Kurotsuchi ashtoted.

"How can he move so fast?"asked Temari but didn't receive any answer.

"To think that even Sharingan can keep with his speed. Too troublesome."sighed Shikamaru and the other nodded.

**Jounin stands.**

"What is that jutsu?"yelled Asuma dropping his cigarette while the other's jaw hited the ground.

"Could you follow him with your Sharingan?"asked Kurenai ashtoned Kakashi.

"Barelly."replied an ashtoned Kakashi.

"He's burning with flames of youth."yelled Gai in a youthfull 'pose' making the other to sweatdrop.

**Kage box.**

"So fast."said at the same time all the Kage and their bodyguards.

"Even I had problems following him."stated A who was the fastest shinobi alive after Yondaime Hokage died making the other to gasp.

"What are you trying to do?"asked Onoki looking at Hiruzen.

"What do you mean?"asked he.

"What I mean is that are you trying to create a new Yellow Flash?"asked he making Hiruzen to smile.

"No. Did you forget that he trained himself?"asked Hiruzen.

"No."Onoki replied.

"He will really become a strong shinobi."stated Mei surprised.

"Yes, He will become one of the strongest."said proud Hiruzen.

"Still I'm the fastest man alive."said A with a smirk.

"I don't think so."replied Hiruzen making the other curious.

"I recognize him that he is fast but I'm still faster."commented A while the other three Kage nodded.

"That's what you think. Let me tell you a little secret."said Hiruzen with a smirk making the other curious.

"Naruto now isn't using his full speed."said he making the other to gasp.

"How isn't he using his full speed?"asked Kazekage.

"Well…now he is using full of his speed with that ice jutsu but he has a trump card that you forget."replied Hiruzen.

"What trump card?"asked A.

"He is using his full speed and power when he is using the scythe he used in the second exam in preliminary."said Hiruzen.

"How come?"asked A.

"Well…when he is using that weapon his natural speed and power grow six or seven time."stated he making the Kages to drop their jaw.

"Isn't not possible."said Onoki.

"He is right."agreed A.

"Maybe no or maybe yes. But if is 'yes' then he is fast or faster than your deceased Yondaime Hokage."stated Mei making the other to shiver knowing that if someone could match or even surpass him then he is a monster among monsters.

"And to think that he is only thirteen."said proud Hiruzen making the other to gulp.

'He's to dangerous to be left alone and to grow stronger.'thought Onoki.

'Finally someone who can changellage me.'thought with a smirk A.

'Naruto-kun is really one of the best container I could find. I need to find fast a way to make him my container before he become to strong.'thought Orochimaru who was disguised as Kazekage.

'Gaki yo…you will surpass your father.'thought Jiraya proud of his student son.

'I think I fall in love.'thought Mei blushing making her bodyguard, Ao who saw that to worry about his Kage.

"Mizukage-sama you shouldn't thin-"said Ao but was interrupted by Mei.

"Shut up or I'll kill you."warned Mei before she started to blush again making Ao to gulp while he trembled in fear seeing his Leader face when she warned him.

**Arena.**

Naruto was moving from a mirror to another to an amazing speed while trowing at Sasuke senbons and he tried to evade them but it was too hard because he didn't know from where they come.

'How can I lose? I'm a Uchiha.'thought Sasuke while he evaded some of the senbons but is was hopeless they were too many.

"So what do you say teme, do you surrender?"asked Naruto smirking.

"No! I won't ever surrender!"yelled Sasuke angry.

"Hmm. Okay, okay. I undersand you won't surrender but…maybe you can beg me to let you live and then I'll knockout you fast without pain. What do you say?"stated Naruto grining like a madman.

"Never. You'll be the one who will beg to me. I'll beat you and after that I'll that your weapon that should only belong to an Uchiha."replied Sasuke smiling but he only heard a laught.

"Hahaha. You really are a funny. You really think you can beat me and take what is mine?"asked Naruto with a devilish smile.

"I don't think I can beat, I know I can and that scythe will be mine after these exam."stated Sasuke.

"And you think i'll give my weapon to you?"asked curious Naruto.

"Yes."replied Sasuke.

"You don't power to demand me something."said Naruto.

"I don't have but the council has and they will demand you to give my that weapon and your secret about your power so that I can become strong."stated Sasuke.

"You think I'll let someone to take what is rightfull mine? And if you want to know they can't demand anything to me , only the Hokage can give me order to give you something but even he can't."stated Naruto making Sasuke curious.

"What do you mean, loser? "asked Sasuke.

"Ok. I'll tell you now even if I didn't want but now that I think is better with all this audience. I, Uzumaki Naruto, announce that from this moment the Uzumaki clan will again be an official clan. I'll rebuild it. I promise that Uzumaki clan shall again be a power to be reckoned and feared by Hidden Villages. "announced Naruto making the other to wide their eyes at his words.

"You can't to that. Maybe you have a Kekkei Genkai but you don't have supporters, money to build a compound, diplomatic power and the council won't let you."replied Sasuke arrogant thinking he won but he heared again Naruto laughing.

"You really think I can't? You are such a fool. Have you already forget that Uzumaki clan was one of the clan that helped Senju Hashirama to build this Village so I already have more money that even your clan plus the other clans that are in this village."said Naruto.

"You think that if your clan helped to build this village you have more money than all the clan plus Uchiha?"asked arrogant Sasuke.

"Yes because they didn't only helped Senju clan to build Konoha but also my clan has an whole country. Land of Whirpool is my clan country."stated Naruto shocking many that he has a whole country for himself.

"Tsk. So what if you have a country. Do you have the other things?"asked Sasuke.

"Yes I have supporters and politic power with the help of Sandaime Hokage who I'm sure he will help me rebuild after all the things he hid from me."said Naruto looking in Kage Box at Hiruzen who started to sweat and giving him a small nod."See. He will help me and if he can't because of the fool that are in council then I can leave the Village and make my own Village or I can go to any other of the Five Great Village."said Naruto shoking the audience.

"You think they let you do that?"asked Sasuke.

"If they won't let me do that then I'll go to the other village and I'm sure they will accept me with their arms wide opened to have an Uzumaki in they Village who is the best with fuuinjutsu and more I'm at the same time the last of Yuki clan after Haku died now that I awakened my Kekkei Genkai."stated Naruto shoking again the audience.

"You really think that Konoha will let you go to another Village? They faster will kill you."replied Sasuke reveiving a nod from villagers and some councilmans.

"You are right. They faster will kill me but they don't have that power anymore. With Demonic Ice Mirror I can leave this village faster than you can say 'Uchiha' and with the jutsu I created this month let's say I can destroy a quarter of Village and-"said he but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"A quarter of Village with only a jutsu? Impossible. You don't have this power. You are only a loser, a orphan, a dobe , a nothing."yelled Sasuke and made him to laugh.

"Hahaha. Like I said you are funny. I really created a jutsu with that power but I only can make that jutsu only once with the power that I have now and if I can't use that jutsu then…let's say I'll let the 'Fox' out of his cage to play with them."stated Naruto making the old generation to shiver and the new generartion curious. Even Hiruzen was shoked hearing that.

"What do you mean 'I'll let the Fox out of his cage to play with them.'"asked Sasuke curious.

"Nothing that you shall know. I think is time to finish this circ. I'm really hungry and I think I humillated you enough showing that you are weak compared to me 'the dead-last' of the Academy."said Naruto forming some senbons in his hands and wanted to attack Sasuke but was stoped when he pulled out of his pocket a picture.

"From where do you have that picture?"asked Naruto seriously.

"I took it from your apartment two days ago when I was there to see if you were there and demand you to give me your weapon but I only found this picture under your pillow."said Sasuke smirking.

"Give that back."yelled Naruto.

"Why should I give it back? Is only a picture but I should say that the women from this picture is a really beauty. "said Sasuke wanting to enrage him.

"I said give it back."yelled Naruto and his mirrors started to crack and of course Sasuke saw that.

"She really is hot and has a well endowed body."said he looking at the picture and making Naruto more angry with every second that passed.

"Shut up. Give it back now."yelled Naruto wrathfull.

"Now that I look better you are like her. Your face shape and eyes are like her even your smile."stated Sasuke his smirk widened seeing that the mirror began to fade and continued to assault him verbal.

"Give it back n**ow**."raging Naruto while his voice started to become demonic.

**Kage Box.**

'Fuck. No. No. I need to stop that match now.'thought Hiruzen seeing that Naruto features began to become wilder and a malicious aura appeared in the whole stadium.

'What is this malicious and hatred that I fell? Is this from that boy?'asked himself A.

'That is aura is like the one that Yagura had when he use the power of his tailed beast.'thought Mei.

'This hatred. This aura. Is he a jinkuriki?'asked himself Onoki.

'Yes. Hate more. Become more angry and unleash Kyuubi and so I can began my invasion.'thought Orochimaru with a evil smile on his face.

'Is the seal weakening?'asked himself Jiraya.

'**Kyuubi.'**said a voice in Bee mind.

'What? He jinkuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune?'asked Bee the voice who was his tailed beast.

'**Yes. Stop this now or the things will become troublesome.'**said the tailed beast.

**Stands.**

'**Run. Run. Kyuubi is mad. Bad thing happen when he is enraged.'**warned Shukaku scared.

'Why are you scared mother?'asked Gaara.

'**It's Kyuubi no Kitsune. The strongest of us. He is a force of nature and when he enraged nothing can stop him so run while you can.'warned** again Shukaku but Gaara only thinked that Naruto will prove his existence.

**Back in arena.**

"Is she perhaps your mother and you want her little picture back. What a baby boy."said Sasuke laughing and continued"She look like a slu-"said he but was interrupted when a explosion of chakra had place.

"**SHUT UP. I'll FUCKING KILL YOU!"**roared Naruto and red chakra covered him. His wiskers bemore more defined and blue yes become red slitted, his lips become black and his hair was wilder. The red chakra took the form of a fox with three tails.

The killing intent Naruto emaned was so powerfull that the majority of the civillians fainted and the weak shinobi. The other who resisted began to shiver and tremble in fear remembering the aura that Kyuubi emaned thirteen years ago when he attacked their Village.

'What is that power? This chakra is so potent that the sky began to darken and the earth to shake. Why does he has this power? That power shall be mine.'thought Sasuke trembling in fear.

"**I warned you to give me back my picture but no you wanted to enrage me. Let's see what you will now that you managed to annoy me, to enrage me enough to kill you or better to cripple you."**said Naruto with a devilish grin that even made Orochimaru look like a child compared to him.

With every step that Naruto made he created small craters and Sasuke yelled at him frightened"Stay back. Don't come here."looking at his slitted eyes that looked like the eyes of death.

"**What is Uchiha? Are you scared?"**chuckled Naruto before he disappeared and appeared in front of Sasuke and removed his right eye making him to scream in pain but that was only the beginning. After that he started to hit him till he was full of blood.

"Stop. Show mercy."murmured Sasuke shivering in fear while he was held by his throat by Naruto.

"**I remember when I said these words almost every day when I was still a civilian and the villlagers plus some shinobi beaten me till a blink of death. I prayed to God that they might stop and leave me alone but I wasn't show any mercy. On the contrary I was beaten even worse but I survived so you should survive too."**explained Naruto before he went to stab Sasuke's heart but was stoped by Kakashi who appeared in his left side and help his arm.

"Stop this now."said Kakashi.

"**So the teacher has come to save his favourite pupil. So touching."**said Naruto with a grin.

"Stop. You already won."stated Kakashi seeing that Sasuke lost his conscious.

"**Why should I stop? You aren't the proctor. Hayate is…so only he or the Hokage can stop the match."**replied Naruto glaring at Kakashi.

"Naruto. You won."said the Hokage who appeared near him.

"**Why should I stop Old Man? Is a match."**asked Naruto.

"If you stop I'll give to you after the exam your legacy and I'll tell who is your father."stated Hiruzen and Naruto droped Sasuke who was caught by Kakashi.

"You are so lucky. This is the first and the last time that I show mercy. The next time I'll kill him when he take something that belong to me."stated Naruto after he took his mother picture from Sasuke's hand and leaved while Kyuubi chakra disappeared and his features returned to normal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Zaralan: I let him be wounded even if he has a Logia because if I didn't he would already be invicible.**

**CreedRazerReaper : No, Kakashi doesn't know who is Naruto father.**

**Alex2909 : Kukuku (Orochimaru's laugh style). He will put them to their place so good that they'll kiss his ass.:))**

**Thor94 : He has a good control over Kyuubi's chakra because they work together. Anyway three tails is his max. More and he become a ruthless, badass kicker.**

**Thanks for reviews and that you all like my fanfiction. I'll try to write faster but only after 20 this month I can because I have exams and things like that. Troublesome.**

**PS: I was thinking to write another fanfiction where Kushina Uzumaki is the sister of Mikoto Uchiha. Their father had two wife one from Uchiha clan who is Mikoto mother and another from Uzumaki clan who is Kushina mother. In this fanfiction Kushina wasn't Kyuubi's jinchuuriki and she and Minato live after Kyuubi's attack. They have three children : two boys and a girl.**

**That's the one of the main idea and I have more for this fanfiction. What do you think about it? Do you like or not? **

**Anyway. Read and review and if you don't then you should watch when you are alone cuz you don't know when Orochi-teme, the Super Pedophile will come and bite you. :))**

**In crowd.**

"Kill the demon."yelled some people.

"He just destroyed Uchiha-sama's sharingan. Kill him."yelled another people.

"What the hell was that?"asked Sakura." And that mother fucker, son of a bitch just hurt my Sasuke-kun."continued she while her inner voice was yelling'Kill him. Maybe he really is a monster like our mother said. He crippled our dear Sasuke-kun.'

"Holy cow. He…he destroyed his eyes. I don't really know what to say but Akamaru is scared to death."replid Kiba trying to get Akamaru to get out from his jacket.

"How can chakra cover him like that? Is that even possible?"asked Ino but didn't get any answer.

**Jounin stand.**

"Holy shit. That kid scared the shit out of me."exclaimed Asuma trying to light a cigarette but he couldn't because his hands were shaking.

"That aura, bloodlust, hatred and malice was like thirteen years ago when Kyuubi attacked."said a trembling Kurenai.

"No fuck. I still can't stop my hands from shaking."replied Asuma still trying to light his cigarette.

'Is the seal weakening?'thought Kakashi as he had came back in stands by Hokage'orders.

"He ripped Sasuke-sama eyes. That demon."yelled some Jounins.

"Kill the demon."yelled the same Jounins.

'That thing just complicated the thing for him to be accepted in Village.'thought Asuma.

**Kage Box.**

'To think he already can control three tails of chakra.'thought Jiraya 'but how did he learn to control that power?'asked he himself.

'That was so scary.'thought Killer Bee.

'**I told you. When Kyuubi is angry isn't a game or should I say when a host with Kyuubi's power is angry isn't a game?'**asked himself Hachibi.

'That son of a bitch. He just destroyed one of his eyes. Now Sasuke-kun will have only one eyes.'cursed Orochimaru.

"Your genin is really brutal."said Ohnoki smiligin seeing that their last loyal Uchiha just lost one of his precious eye, but before Hiruzen could give him a reply Mei answered him.

"He may be but he was with a motive after what we saw."Mei stated defending Naruto.

"Yeah. He done what any man would do when his mother is insulted."stated A.

"What?"asked curious Hiruzen.

"He will ripe the mother fucker eyes with his bare hands after he beat his enemy till he ask for mercy but only get another round with his fist."stated A making some of the present people to laugh.

**Competitor Stand.**

"Holy fucking shit. I thinked I'll die from only his killing intent."yelled Kankuro and some agreed.

"That aura was inhuman. My insects told my that I shouldn't ever face Naruto in a fight."said peaceful Shino.

"Yeah. Blonds are troublesome."sighed Shikamaru.

"What did you said?"yelled Temari who heard him.

"Fuck."exclaimed Kankuro.

"What? Did you piss yourself?"asked his sister cynical with a grin.

"No, Worse. I just shited myself."said a embrassered Kankuro as the other competitors made some step back.

"Anyway he just ripped one of Uchiha's eyes. Don't you think he will be in trouble because they are from the same Village?"asked a curious Kurotsuchi.

'She is right. Sasuke is the last Uchiha loyal to Konoha and the civil council plus the villagers kiss his ass every time they have the chance. This will be really troublesome.'thought Shikamaru.

"Hmm. This thing is was really brutal."said Nii Yugito while her tailed beast was saying that she shouldn't fight with Naruto after his display of bloodlust and killing intent and she agreead.

**Back in Arena.**

After Naruto leaved the arena, medics had came and took Sasuke to the Hospital to heal him. As Naruto was walking to cool his head he talked with Kyuubi.

"**Why didn't you kill the mother fucker?"**asked a angry Kyuubi that the Uchiha survived.

"I would have killed him if these bitch didn't interrupted the match and if the Old Man wouldn't promise me that he would tell me who is my father."replied an annoyed Naruto.

"**He really bribed you there."**said Kyuubi as Naruto scowled**."Anyway next time kill him."**said he.

"Yeah. He won't survive next time."replied Naruto.

"**What will you do in the next match? Will you show them your control over ice?"**asked Kyuubi curious.

"I think I may but I think they will have a heart attack."stated Naruto.

"**And you don't want them to have?"**asked a grinning Kyuubi.

"Maybe."replied Naruto with a devilish grin.

As Naruto arrived in the competitor stands the most villagers were glaring at him and cursing him while Naruto only ingnored them while some were scared of him.

"Yugito Nii and Hyuga Neji come down and begin your match."yelled Hayate and both competitor had came down.

Arena.

"Are you two ready?"asked Hayate and both nodded."Hajime!"yelled Hayate as he stepped back to let them fight.

"You should give up. The fate already declared me the winner of this match."stated Neji with a smug smile.

"I heard that Hyugas are arrogant but you already are in another league."replied Yugito smiling.

At that comment Neji dashed toward her with his byakugan activated. He went for a Juken strike to her chest however she managed to completely bend the top of her body backwards almost to a 90 degree angle avoiding his strike.

'Wow what flexibility.'was the thought of the most of the people in Stadium.

As Neji saw that his strike missed he trew several strikes but Yugito dodged them all with her cat like body.

'Dammit.'thought Neji as his strikes missed.

While Neji tried to hit her, Yugito channeled some chakra to her fingernails and they elongated a couple inches turning them into a very sharp weapon. When Neji saw that he tried to get some distance between them but it was hopeless, Yugito already slashed him over his chest cutting his shirt and making him to bleed.

'Fuck. That hurt.'said Neji to himself but didn't have enough time to think because he saw Yugito forming some hand seals and shouted "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"and she sent a fireball toward him and but he started to spin and a dome of chakra formed defending him from her jutstu."Kaiten."shouted he.

**In crowd.**

"Tou-san isn't that o-"said Hanabi but was interrupted by her father.

"Yes. That's our absolute defense, Kaiten."said he.'To think he progressed so far alone without any help. He really is a prodigy.'thought Hiashi.

**Back in Arena.**

Neji finished his Kaiten and smirked at Yugito as he saw her surprised by his absolute defense and that was his moment to strike her as he dashed toward her.

"You are in my field of divination."Neji said as he got in his stance and shouted" Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)" and begined to striker her chakra point.

"Two palms."

"Four palms."

"Eight palsm."

"Sixteen palms."

"Thirty two palms."

"Sixty four palms."said Neji finishing his assault as Yugito fall in one knee.

'Dammit. I was careless.'Yugito said to herself.

**Kage Box.**

"It was a good match but it seem that Hyuga is better."said Ohnoki.

"I don't think so."replied A.

"What do you mean?"asked Mei.

"Yugito just started. Look and see."stated A as the other become curious.

**Arena.**

Again the Hyuga member who were in crowd were ashtoned.

"In the end you are only a trash." Neji said breathing a little hard.

"**I told you to be carefull."**said Nibi, her tailed beast.

"Yeah I know. Just give me some of your chakra so I can beat this asshole."said Yugito to Nibi.

"**Okey but next time be more carefull."**said Nibi receiving a nod from Yugito as she sent in her system chakra.

"Thank you."said Yugito as a blue chakra tail appeared from here sacrum bone and her chakra points were again activated.

"What is this?"asked Neji stepping back.

"Your worst nightmare."said Yugito and dashed toward him.

**Kage box.**

"Ahh. So she is a jinkuuriki."exclaimed Orochimaru.

"Now I understand. Even if her chakra points are dezactivated she only need to use some chakra from her Bijuu. Clever."stated Mei and A smirked.

**In stands.**

'**Matabi.'**thought Shukaku and Kyuubi at the same time when they felt her chakra.

'So she is like me and that red head, Gaara.'thought Naruto.

'She will prove my existence.'thought Gaara smirking like a madman.

**Back in arena.**

'This is impossible. I stopped her chakra points.'thought Neji as he saw Yugito appearing in front of him with a burst of speed. When Yugito appeared in front of him she did a drop kick in Neji's colar bone dislocating it making him to scream.

"AHHHHHHHHhhh."screamed Neji feeling his bone dislocating.

"What did you say fate boy?"asked Yugito looking at Neji who was holding his dislocated shoulder.

"Fuck you sl-"tried Neji to say but was hitted in gut by Yugito knee making him to spit blood but that dind't stop here. After that blow a strong kick hitted him in liver breaking two ribs and an uppercut in his chin made him lose his consciousness.

"Nii Yugito is the winner by knock out."announced Hayate and called the medics to get Neji to Hospital after his beating.

Kage Box.

"That's my girl."exclaimed A making some people to laugh at his atics.

"It's seem that Kumo has some really good Genins that will become good Shinobi."stated Orochimaru.

"Tsk. Yeah she is good but not enough to beat my grand-daughter."said Ohnoki making the Raikage to scowl.

"What did you say?"said A glaring at Ohnoki.

"What you heard."replied Ohnoki.

Seeing the tension Hiruzen told them"It's time for the next match let'calm down and view the next matchs.".

**Arena.**

"Temari and Nara Shikamaru come down and start you match."yelled Hayate at them as they comed in arena and heared Shikamaru murmuring something about women, blonds and troublesome match making him only to sweatdrop."Are you both ready?"asked he and both nodded and then he said"Then, Hajime!"shouted he.

"What a drag."sighed Shikamaru."Why do I have to fight a woman?"asked he himself.

"What did you say?"growled Temari at him as she dashed at him and used her fan to create a strong wind to hit him and created smokescreen when it hit Shikamaru but when is disappeared Shikamaru wasn't in front of her anymore.

'That's guy is fast at running away.'grined Temari looking after him.

'She use fan for a weapon so her attack are wind based.'thought Shikamaru from his hideout that was behind the tree that were in arena.

'He use shadow as his weapon so should I be carefull and not to be near shadows.'thought Temari.

'Ahhh. The clouds are so nice. They are so free...and I want to look at them but no I need to a fight a crazy woman.'thought Shikamaru looking at sky watching the clouds. Shikamaru made the hand seal for 'Rat' and said"Shadow Possession Jutsu" and a shadow emerged from behind of Temari and went toward her.

"Too easy."Temari scoffed and she done two front flip and escaped from Shikamaru's shadow because it refused to move any further after her and she marked the spot where the shadow stopped with her fan and said"Looks like your shadow can't reach me, so I'll just have to attack from this spot."

'Damm. More work.'sighed again Shikamaru.

'Hmm. Fifteen meters and thirty two centimeters. That's his max range for shadows.'thought Temari analizying him.

Shikamaru withdraw his shadow and fixed his lazy glaze at her.

"Since you are so bored, then I'll end this quickly."said Temari waving her fan and said "Okamaitachi ( Scythe Weasel)"releasing heavy air current that collide together and created many vaccum pockets that started to slash anything in it way.

Shikamaru was forced to move from it's way and it demolished the tree that he was behind him but the attack stil hitted him a little. As he ran forward he did again the seal 'Rat' and this time the shadow passed the spot Temari placed on ground because he changed his position.

"Tsk."Temari jumped back to avoid the shadow.

"I'll have to move forward if I want to catch her. What a drag."sighed Shikamaru.

"I'll defeat you before you'll catch me."Temari replied doing again "Okamaitachi ( Scythe Weasel)".

Shikamaru runed away from it way but only managed to avoid it slightly and did again his clan secret jutsu."Shadow Possession Jutsu."

Temari started to become irritated by his shadow jutsu but jumped from it way and yelled" You won't escape from this attack 'Cyclone Scythe Jutsu' "and a cyclone of wind formed and hitted Shikamaru making him to collapse on his knees.

'Troublesome. I need to think at some strategy.'said he to himself.

"Do you surrender?"asked Temari seeing him in his knees.

"Honestly, I would surrender but my troublesome mother and my teammate Ino would probably scream at me all the day."stated he with his lazy expression sighing.

Swiflty Shikamaru's hand were again in 'Rat' seal and a shadow was sent after Temari who jumped back to evade his attack.

"Y-You are so irritating, do you know?"asked Temari him only to see him smirk.

"And you are troublesome."replied Shikamaru as he done again his shadow jutsu making her to do backflips to avoid his jutsu.

"Damm. Stop using that jutsu."yelled she while doing backflips."I'm tired of your games. I'll finish this."stated she wanting to swing her fan but she couldn't. Her body wasn't moving. Looking down she saw a shadow that was Shikamaru's jutsu.

"Shadow possession jutsu, success."smirked he.

"How?"asked Temari.

"It's really simple. I forced you to only move in back so you would reach the shadow of the arena."said he smirking.

"I was careless."murmured Temari.

"Although this is troublesome. I'll show you my new move."said Shikamaru forming hand seals and said"Shadow Strange Jutsu" and a hand formed from the shadow that was holding her. Climbing her body the shadow hand arrived at her neck.

"Surrender or I'll strangle you."Shikamaru said serious making the Shadow hand to tigh it grip making her to caugh.

"I give up."said Temari regaining her body control.

"Winner of the match Nara Shikamaru."announced Hayate.

**In Crowd.**

"Wow. He really beated her."said Kiba surprised.

"Yeah. He is a genius."said Ino proud of her teammate.

**Kage Box.**

"What strategy. Making you enemy to jump back using the same jutsu so he could put her in a place where he has absolute control."said Mei surprised by his mind.

"Yeah. He really is a good strategist. A good future team leader."replied A.

"Another victory for Konoha."said Ohnoki scowling.

"Shikamaru is one of the most intelligent people that we have in Konoha. His IQ is over 200."said Hiruzen proud.

"Are you serious?"asked A not wanting to accept that this child has an IQ that is over 200.

"I don't joke. He always think many moves before he use only one move."explained Hiruzen.

"It's seem that Konoha is full of talents."stated Orochimaru.

**In Stands.**

"Wow. He is a fucking genius."said Kurotsuchi.

'That fucker humillted my sister. I'll kill him'thought Kankuro thinking at some way to payback him for what he done to his sister.

"Like I thought. He really is a good changellange."said a smilling Naruto.

"Troublesome blonde. He think I'm some kind of toy to entertain him."said Shikamaru arriving in stands.

"Good match."congratulated him Naruto.

"Thank you."said Shikamaru.

"Maybe after that exam we can play some Shogi."suggested Naruto making him to smile.

"If you say so. Troublesome blond."replied Shikamaru but he know that Naruto know that he accepted his changellange.

"Chojuro and Akatsuchi come down and begin your match."yelled Hayate at the two competitor.

"It's seem that the last match of the first round is about to begin."said Naruto and the other nodded.

**In arena.**

"Are you both ready?"asked Hayate and they nodded. "Then, Hajime!"yelled he jumping back to let them have their space.


	8. Chapter 8

As the match started Chojuro uncovered his Hiramekarei and aimed for Akatsuchi heart and successfully hit him making the audience to gasp but after a second Akatsuchi started to break apart and in his place was a rock clone. Seeing that Iwa's fans sighed of relief.

'Where is he?'asked himself Chojuro looking through arena.'Left, right, back, front, up…UNDERGROUND'yelled he to himself as he jumped back seeing two hands coming from underground.

"**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu(Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation)"**whispered Akatsuchi missing to catch Chojuro who jumped back avoiding to be catched.'Tch. He evaded this. Plan B instead.'stated Akatsuchi coming from underground.

"That was a good plan but not good enough."said Chojuro smiling and showing his shark like tooth.

"Hn."replied Akatsuchi.

"Before we begin to fight again I want to ask you something."stated Chojuro making Akatsuchi to rise a brow.

"What?"asked Akatsuchi.

"When did you make a Earth Clone?"asked Chojuro curious.

"Hn. I did this when Hayate-san asked us if we are ready. A shinobi use any way to win."stated Akatsuchi and many shinobi ageed.'Now.'said to himself Akatuschi trowing shurikens and kunais at Chojuro when he saw an opening but Chojuro skillful evaded.

Forming hand seals Akatsuchi yelled**" Doton: Doro Hōshi (Earth Release: Mud Spore)"** and a river of mud formed near him but that wasn't the end **"Doton: Ōkami no doro (Earth Release : Mud Wolfs)"** and three wolfs of mud formed from the river of mud running toward Chojuro who jumped in his left side to avoid them but the wolfs followed him.

Channeling chakra through his sword, Chojuro sent a wave of chakra toward wolfs of mud destroying them in one hit but then Akatsuchi appeared behind him **"Doton: Kengan no Jutsu (Earth Release: Fist Rock)"** encasing his left arm in rock, he hardened his punch so hard that when he hit Chojuro in ribcage there was heard a sound of at least three ribs breaking and at least one organ being wounded.

After being hit by that detructive punch Chojuro was sent flying toward stadium's wall and creating a crater at impact. Blood flowed from his mouth and that was a sign that his organs were drastically affected. Trying to move he spit blood and falling in his knees.

Seeing that his student completlly destroyed his competitor Onoki grinned diabolic made sign toward Akatsuchi to finish him and he nodded but that was seen by the other Kage and seeing that Mei rised from her chair to save her shinobi but was to late.

"**Doton: Doryūsō (Earth Release: Rising Stone Spears)"**spikes of stone formed from the ground and pierced Chojuro's chest and heart killing him instantaneous.

The audience was shocked by such brutality. Even the shinobi that were present were schocked by Akatsuchi's ruthless action.

"Chojuroooo!"yelled a woman knowing that by her feminine voice. That woman was no other than Mei Terumi, the Godaime Mizukage who appeared near Chojuro trying to see if he was alive but it was to late. He was dead.

"Hn."muttered Akatsuchi turning his back to her and started to walk toward competiror's stand but stopped when he felt an enormous killing intent that comed from his back. Turning his head he saw Mei glaring at him dangerous.

"Y-you…why did you kill him?"yelled Mei at him.

"You really ask that? It was a match where I could kill him."stated Akatsuchi only to make her more angry.

"He already couldn't move when you killed him."stated Mei yelling at him.

"So what? The proctor wasn't fast enough to stop the match and that mean that I still could attack him."stated he.

"Y-you-"said Mei but was interrupted when Akatsuchi approached her and took the Hiramekarei from the ground.

"He was weak so he died. And before you say something why I took Hiramekarei from Chojuro is because I can and it will be mine because it is a tool and I can take anything from the one I killed. That's the way of a shinobi. He isn't a fair or merciless or good or something like that."stated Akatsuchi leaving the arena with his new sword while Mei wanted to go after him and fucking kill him but she know that he was right and if she do something her Village will be seen bad in the eyes of the people that were in audience.

Taking Chojuro from ground she leaved the arena with him toward the infirmary to take care of him till they went home.

**In crowd.**

"So brutal..."said some people.

"It was ruthless…"said another peole.

"That's why Yondaime-sama killed them."said a man from Konoha and some agreed.

"If he was alive he could kill all these monsters."stated someone.

"Yeah."agreed the civilians.

"It's that demon brat fault that Yondaime-sama died."yelled a woman.

"Yeah. The demon child killed our precious Yondaime-sama."yelled some civilians.

"He even crippled Uchiha-sama."stated a man.

"He start to show his true self."yelled another demon child haters.

"Let's take care of him after exams."proposed someone.

"Yeah. Let's finally end him."agreed all the haters.

**Jounin stands.**

"Damm. That thing will make sparks between Iwa and Kiri."said Asuma.

"Yeah. Let's hope that nothing bad will happen while they still are in Konoha."replied Kurenai.

"That wasn't youthful."stated Gai making the other to sweatdrop at his atics.

"Where is Kakashi?"asked Kurenai seeing that his place is free.

"He has gone to see how is feeling Sasuke now that there will be a break time between round one and round two."stated Gai.

**Competitors stands.**

"Damm. These Iwa are ruthless."stated Kankuro and the other nodded.

"What did you said doll lover?"yelled Kurotsuchi.

"What did you call me flat chest?"replied yelling Kankuro.

Hearing that a tick mark appeared on Kurotsuchi face while a malicious aura appeared around her said"You are dead meat."stated Kurotsuchi while clenching her fist.

'Damm.'said Kankuro while his face palled as he saw Kurotsuchi approaching him and did the most normal thing that someone could do in that moment…he run.

"Don't run coward."yelled Kurotsuchi at him.

"You won't take me alive."replied Kankuro running away.

"I don't want you alive."yelled Kurotsuchi after him and they were gone.

"That foll."said Temari facepalming herself seeing her brother running.

"Tch. Troublesome."sighed Shikamaru.

"Fuck. No..no..noooo!"Naruto screamed like a girl while hitting the wall with his head making the other to rise a brow or two.

"What?"asked Shino calm.

"I don't have enough money at me for fifteen bowls of ramen."stated Naruto making the other to sweatdroop while facepalming themselves.

"Troublesome blond."yawned Shikamaru.

**Kage Box.**

'Does that old fool want go at war with Kiri?'asked Hiruzen himself.'Not like Kiri can go at war with their resources and manpower after the Bloodline Purge.'stated he

'Good. Show that Iwa is the best, the strongest shinobi village.'though Onoki grining.

'Kukukuku…good. If the things go well maybe I can gain a new ally.'though Orochimaru.

"I think is time for a break."stated Hiruzen while the other nodded as he rised from his chair and exclaimed"The first round of the chunin exam is over. Now we'll have a break between the first round and the second round so that the competitors can rest a bit. The break will be half a hour."

As Hiruzen announced half of audience has gone to move a little or they needed to go to the bathroom or something like that while the other half remaider to talk about the match that will be.

**Somewhere in stadium.**

'That brat has done something good. Now I can convince the Uchiha to come at me if I give him a new sharingan and how he is hungry after power I can make him to work for me. But the problem is how I convince the brat to become my new weapon is the question.'thought a bandaged man.

**Elsewhere in stadium.**

"That bastard did it on purpose."yelled Mei Terumi.

"Yes. He did it to show that we can't go at war with them."stated Ao, her bodyguard.

"Fuck. We lost the single the single _**Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (**_**Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist) **that was in Kiri and** we **can't even get back Hiramekarei."said Mei trying to calm herself but it was to hard.

"Hm. Maybe I can help you with that."said someone from behind of them.

As they heard that they turned back and saw Uzumaki Naruto looking at them with a smile.

"How can you help us brat?"asked Ao glaring at him but Naruto wasn't impressed.

"First don't glare at me if you value your life. Second I can help you to get back your Hiramekarei and third I can help you to get revenge on Onoki."stated Naruto releasing KI(Killing Intent) on Ao making him to want want to kill himself because Naruto's KI was so powerfull that the ground around him started to shatter.

Seeing that Ao begin to lose his consciousness Naruto stopped.

"Why do you want to help us and what do you get from this?"asked Mei cautions that he want to help them.

Hearing that Naruto smilled at her and said "Because I don't like Iwa and want to humillate them and showing to that old fool of Tsuchikage that he shouldn't glare at me and planning how to kill me."stated Naruto making Mei curious.

"What do you mean?"asked she.

"That bastard all the time glared at me and planning how to kill me because I look so much like Yondaime Hokage and because I can became a threat for him and for his village."explained Naruto.

"How do you know that?"asked Mei.

"I can sense negative emotions and I sensed his malicious aura that was aimed at me."stated he and she ageed that.

"Okay. But what will you get from this thing?"asked Mei looking at his face expression.

"I don't want something to big only a favor from you."said he smilling.

"A favor?"asked she.

"Yes."replied Naruto.

"Don't do that my lad-"said Ao but what interrupted when Mei glared at him.

"I think is a good deal."said Mei showing one of her seductive smile.

"Then I will take my leave."said Naruto smiling at her as he kissed her hand and left. That little thing made her to blush.

"My lady why did you acc-"said Ao but was again interrupted by Mei.

"Ao, shut up or I kill you."whispered Mei in his ear making him to become pale.

'In my time shinobi would never accept something like that and more to make a deal with a genin from another village.'thought Ao seeing Mei going back to her her chair in the Kage box.

**Time skip 30 minutes. - Arena**

"It's time for the second round of the chunin exam. Let's begin."exclaimed Hiruzen and the audience chered while he sat back in his chair.

"Now. Sabaku no Gaara versus Aburame Shino come down and begin your match."yelled Hayate.

"Proctor I forfeit. I can't win this match."stated Shino.

"Okay. Winner Sabaku no Gaara."exclaimed Hayate understanding him."Kurotsuchi versus Uzumaki Naruto come down and begin your match."yelled he at them.

While Kurotsuchi walked in arena Naruto shattered in ice and appeared in arena.

"Are you both ready?"asked Hayate and both nodded. "Begin."yelled.

Kage Box.

"Let's see. Konoha's strongest genin versus Iwa's strongest genin. Who do you think will win?"stated Ay, the Raikage wanting to see their reaction. While Hiruzen remained impassive Onoki scowled.

"While Uzumaki is good he can't beat my grand-daughter."stated Onoki.

"How do you know that?"asked Hiruzen with a smile.

"Your shinobi use ice while my shinobi use lava so we can say only from that who will win."stated Onoki grining.

"I don't think so. Naruto-kun always did the impossible."replied Hiruzen making Onoki to scowl.

"We'll see."commented Onoki.

'It's seem that the Raikage doesn't have only muscle.'though Orochimaru smilling seeing the sparks between the Hokage and the Tsuchikage.

'Show me that I wasn't a fool to trust you Naruto.'though Mei looking in arena.

**Arena.**

"Now I can revenge my ex-teammate."said Kurotsuchi.

"We'll see if you can even touch me."replied Naruto smirking.

"You think I can't touch you?"asked Kurotsuchi glaring at him.

Nodding Naruto said"Yes. You are inferior to me, flatchest."stated he grining.

"I'll kill you."yelled Kurotsuchi losing her calm.

After trowing a barrage of shuriken and kunai at Naruto, Kurotsuchi made hand seals and yelled" **Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu (Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique)"**taking a deep breath Kurotsuchi launche out a stream of lava toward Naruto, it showering him and a smokescreen formed at impact.

"Only mouth was of him."said Kurotsuchi thinking that Naruto died.

"I don't think so."said Naruto as the smoke disappeared and half of his body was melted while the other half was made of ice.

"This can't be possible."gasped all the people in arena.

"How are you alive?"asked a shocked Kurotsuchi seeing that his body is reforming and from ice became again normal.

"How? Good question. But if you really want to know then I'll tell you. I'm alive because I can transform my body in ice."said he smirking shocking the audience that he could become a ice man.

"But how can you do it? It's impossible to transform like that."yelled Kurotsuchi at him.

"Do you want to know?"asked he and she nodded"I can't tell you it's my secret."said Naruto smirking seeing that she become more angry with every second that passes.

'Calm Kurotsuchi. Calm down. He want to make you to be angry so that you won't think clear.'though Kurotsuchi and her aura became calm again.

'So she calmed. Good…but let's see what she'll do when I'll show my true strength.'thinked Naruto and a devilish smile appeared on his face.

'What's with that smile?'asked Kurotsuchi herself because his smile made her to shiver.

"Let's be serious. I'll show you something that nobody has ever seen."said he.

"What?"asked she curious.

"I'll show how I control ice without hand seals. As long as I have imagination I can do anything using ice."exclaimed he shocking the people that were at stadium.

'He's bluffing. He can't do that but if he can…"though Kurotsuchi but was interrupted when Naruto rised his hand at her.

Ice started to cover a part of Naruto's body."**Ice Block : Partizan**"yelled Naruto and four partisan of ice formed from thin air above him and they were sent toward Kurotsuchi who was shocked seeing that but not enough to make her stop from thinking.

"**Doton : Earth Dome**"yelled Kurotsuchi slamming her hand on the ground a a dome of earth appeared from it saving her life from Naruto's attack but her dome was destroyed showing how strong his attacks are.

"Good plan…but not enough to stop me."said Naruto aiming at her two fingers that were covered in ice and said**"Ice bullet**."and a bullet of ice launched from his finger piercing her left shoulder making her to scream in pain.

'Fuck. Fuck. He didn't joke when he said that he could use ice how he want.'looking at him in pain seeing that he's making different things in in right hand from animals, objects to weapons or even mini statues. That thing shocked everyone.

"Isn't my ability amazing?"asked he smirking seeing her glaring at him while holding her left shoulder that was bleeding.

"Hmm."mumbled Naruto approaching Kurotsuchi but she stepped back.

"So you don't want to play with me? Good I don't want too."said he aiming at her again two finger"**Ice bullets**."whispered he and bullets pierced her right shoulder and her thighs making her to fall in rear.

"FUCKKK."screamed she in pain.

"Hmm. Let's make a deal."stated Naruto showing a sweet smile but that only made her to shiver in fear.

"W-what do you want?"asked she trying to not say something that will make him to shot again his ice bullets.

"I let you live and you ask your teammate to give my the sword that he took."said he shocking her.

"I can't do that. Is his sword now."replied she.

"Then…to bad for you."said he holding her right shoulder and she started to freez. Her body started to become ice while she screamed in fear and pain.

"Stop."yelled Hayate but it was too late. Kurotsuchi became a ice statue shocking the other people.

"Opss. You were to late."said he grining and turning his head toward Kage box. More specifically toward Onoki who was looking shocked seeing his grand-daughter becoming a ice statue.

"Hey old bastard command to your shinobi to give me Hiramekarei and I'll give back your grand-daughter the way she was or I'll only punch her to shatter now. Before you ask I can reverse the freezing effect but only if you give my the sword in the next thirty seconds."exclaimed Naruto shocking all the people that were at stadium. Some were shocked because he insulted a Kage, some were shocked because he can freze people and some were shocked because he want Hiramekarei.

"Eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fiveteen, sixteen, seventeen, eightee-"enumerate Naruto but was interrupted when Akatsuchi jumped in arena.

"So did you decided to give me the sword or not?"asked Naruto the Iwa shinobi.

"I'll give you but reverse the freezing effect."said Akatsuchi trying to not scowl at him.

"Okay but first give me the sword."stated Naruto and Akatsuchi did how he said.

"Here."replied Akatsuchi giving him the sword.

"Good."said Naruto snapping his fingers and the ice that covered Kurotsuchi reversed.

"Ahhh."screamed Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi appeared near near holding her in his arms.

"Let's go to infirmary."said he and she nodded.

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto."exclaimed Hayate.

"Now let's begin the fun."said Naruto disappearing and appearing in Kage Box in front of the five Kage making their bodyguard to take a defensive stance.

"Pace. I only come to talk."said Naruto making their bodyguard to take their original stance.

"What do you want to talk Naruto?"asked Hiruzen looking at him.

"I don't come to talk with you old man."replied he making the other curious.

"Then with who?"asked Hiruzen.

"I come to talk and give a gift to the one of the most beautiful woman in the world."said he smirking making the other to look at the single woman that was with them, Mei Terumi, the Mizukage.

Approaching her Naruto give Hiramekarei to Ao who took it. After that he kissed Mei's hand saying" And the weapon is given back to the true owner."making her to blush.

"Oh. Thank you. What can I do to return the gift?"said Mei because she didn't want to know that Naruto and she had a deal.

"Nothing. Only knowing that I could make you smile is enough for me."said Naruto with a sweet smile.

"Then thank you."said she kissing his right cheeks making some of the mans that were present jealous.

"I'll take my leave."said he but before he left he turned to Onoki and said"I almost forget. If you even think to try something against me I'll destroy you with your whole village."at these words all present were shocked.

Hiruzen wanted to say something but Onoki was faster"Is that a a threat?"asked he.

"No. It's a promise."replied Naruto disappearing from the Kage Box and appearing in Competitor Stands.

'That gaki is a goldmine. To be kissed by such a beautiful woman and making her to blush only with words…'though Jiraya with a perverse grin on his face ignoring that Naruto just threated a kage and his village.

'That brat has some big guts to say something like that.'thought many that were in the Kage Box.

"Naruto why did you done something like that? Do you want Konoha to go at war with Iwa?'asked Hiruzen himself.

'So you want to play hard. Then I'll play hard. Let's see what will you do after that. To threat me and my village. To humiliate my grand-daughter. To make me give one of the most powerful sword back after one of my shinobi won it. I'll destroy you.'though Onoki trying to calm down and to not attack Naruto.

**Competitor stands.**

'That was fun.'though Naruto smiling devilish.


End file.
